The Blue
by Raxa
Summary: Han pasado años y los compañeros de la Bebop han intentado rehacer sus vidas. Pero el pasado parece tocar a la puerta.
1. Capítulo 1

COWBOY BEBOP

Capítulo 1

 _Corría por una calle empedrada, reía y el aire le daba en la cara. Era un día soleado pero la temperatura era muy agradable a la sombra de los árboles. Bajó rápidamente por la calle hasta llegar al paseo. ¨El mar¨. Siempre le había gustado el mar. Sabía nadar desde muy pequeña, sus padres la habían apuntado a clases de natación con tres años. ¨Mi pequeña pececito¨, así le decía su padre en aquel entonces._

 _Alzó la vista y el sol le calentaba las mejillas, oyó a las gaviotas que se afanaban por atrapar peces que nadaban cerca del muelle._

 _Su vida era fantástica._

Un gran estruendo la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y se fijó que la ventana estaba rota. Se levantó del sofá y cogió su arma. Con cuidado se acercó a la ventana. Afuera aún era de noche. Apenas había iluminación en la calle. Estaba en uno de los peores suburbios.

Tras estar un rato inmóvil vigilando se convenció que su ventana había sido desafortunadamente elegida al azar por algún gamberrete con ganas de armar jaleo.

Faltaba un par de horas para el amanecer y pensaba pasarlas durmiendo. Volvió al sofá y se tiró en él. Mañana se ocuparía de la ventana.

Había llegado el momento. Vislumbraba el amanecer mientras se encaminaba en busca de un medio de transporte, hacía mucho que no pilotaba y lo estaba deseando.

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo anclado en el presente sin poder avanzar por un pasado inconcluso, viviendo sin vivir, como en un sueño. Quiso abrir los ojos, despertar, y fue en busca de su destino, pensando que encontraría su final. Pero el destino siempre demostró que nada salía como esperaba. Tal es así que no murió ese fatídico día, que no murió junto con su pasado. Pero si el pasado está muerto, quién es el hombre del presente, cómo puede haber un futuro. Había pasado de dormir la vida a vivir como un espejismo, un hombre que ya no es nada, un hombre que ya no se conoce a sí mismo._

 _Algunos dirán que lo que sufría era depresión y no estarían equivocados. Había una falta de motivación que pesaba como nunca antes. No quería seguir ahí, se sentía como un fantasma condenado a vagar por el mundo, solo._

 _Laughing Bull, lo había salvado. Su amigo había obrado un milagro. Fue a buscarlo, recogió su cuerpo malherido y se lo llevó. Y lo había arrancado de las garras de un destino que no le pertenecía._

 _Él le decía que curar el cuerpo era fácil. ¨La recuperación es más tardía cuando se trata de remendar el espíritu. El mejor guerrero soportará todo tipo de males y no perderá en ninguna batalla, pues solo uno mismo puede acabar con el propio espíritu. Debes decidir si tu espíritu resistirá o si te rindes¨. A menudo era motivador escuchar sus palabras. A veces ese viejo indio decía cosas que parecían tener sentido. Pero la manera en que él se sentía en ese momento era muy diferente. Estaba tremendamente cansado, no lo consideraba una rendición sino su premio, su recompensa tras una vida difícil y dura. Así que se dedicó a languidecer. Unas manos sabias le obligaron a comer cuando correspondía, le atendían cuando la fiebre subía y velaban su sueño. ¨Hoy todo lo ves oscuro, pero el sol saldrá de nuevo y la oscuridad se marchará hasta la noche. Todo es un ciclo, lo uno necesita de lo otro. Al final tu espíritu buscará la luz¨._

Había encontrado la luz después de mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado. Se había entrenado y recuperado fuerzas. Ahora debía reencontrarse con el hombre que quería ser.

Una mujer rubia se levantaba de la cama y cubría su desnudez con una bata.

¿Piensas quedarte hoy?

¿Piensas echarme?

Sabes que no, siempre andas con prisas. ¿No tienes a nadie a quien cazar?

Acabo de cobrar una recompensa- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero y cogía un cigarrillo de la mesa.

No me gusta que fumes aquí, deja el olor impregnado en las sábanas.

La miraba salir de la habitación mientras se fumaba el cigarrillo. Venía a verla siempre que podía. Ella le había propuesto más de una vez que vivieran juntos, que hicieran lo suyo algo más formal. Pero, aunque siempre que estaba lejos deseaba verla, anhelaba su compañía, cuando estaban juntos se sentía atrapado. Atrapado por una felicidad que sentía que no le correspondía, que no merecía sentir. Un vacío interior le impedía asentarse. Se estaba haciendo viejo y aun así no era capaz de salir del círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido su vida.

Jet, ven a comer algo, te estarás muriendo de hambre. Tengo sobras de ayer.

Voy!- apagó el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesilla y se levantó.

Puede que no consiguiera alcanzar una felicidad absoluta al lado de una bella mujer, pero sí que podía aceptar la felicidad efímera de llenarse el estómago con comida hecha por otra persona, una persona que además tenía un don para la cocina.

Ed!- un chico con unos cascos enorme sobre las orejas y una gafas con lentes virtuales en los ojos gritó a la chica que se encontraba varias mesas detrás de él.- ¿Has visto el último mensaje encriptado?- La pelirroja fruncía el ceño mientras descifraba el mensaje. Llevaban toda la semana recibiendo mensajes similares. Tenía parte transcrita y se podía imaginar fácilmente el resto pero no quería que sus compañeros supieran nada de eso. Así que ella misma les mandaba mensajes imposibles de descifrar para mantenerlos ocupados y desviar la atención de los importantes, importantes para ella.

Había viajado mucho en los últimos años. Había reunido mucha información y era capaz de acceder a casi cualquier otra si así lo requería. Pero ya no era una niña. Había espabilado y sabía que ese mundo era un lugar demasiado peligroso para andarse con tonterías. Se había dado cuenta que sus anteriores compañeros jugaban mucho con la muerte. Y por lo que parecía vislumbrar en esos mensajes, la muerte estaba jugando ahora con ellos.

Que complicado es hacerse adulto, Ein- dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. Este la miró con cara de comprensión y juntos pasaron las horas meditando sobre lo que se debería hacer.


	2. Capítulo 2

The Blue

Capítulo 2

Llevaba una hora esperando ahí sentada… Estaba por levarse y marcharse.

Faye, espera!- el chico llegaba apurado a la mesa, se sentó delante de la mujer resoplando.

¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? Llevo una hora aquí esperando.

He tenido una serie de complicaciones pero están solucionadas. Tengo la información que necesitas. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- decía la joven mientras recogía el sobre que le tendía.- ¿Solo traes información o has conseguido algo más?

¿Cómo pagas el alquiler? Siempre me lo he preguntado.

¿Estás de broma?

Bueno, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pasaré esta noche por tu casa.- dicho esto se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

.

Estaba revisando mensajes de Bob. Hacía un par de años que trabaja ayudando a la ISSP a capturar ciertos criminales. Era como volver a ser uno de sus agentes pero de manera extraoficial. Lo bueno es que le pagaban. Ya de recompensas no conseguía vivir. Antes contaba con ayuda pero él solo no era capaz de sacar suficiente para todos los gastos.

Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a dar de baja a la Bebop. Se estaba convirtiendo en un enorme montón de chatarra que le daba más problemas que otra cosa.

Jet, ¿ya estás pensando en marcharte de nuevo?- la mujer rodeo el cuello del hombre y lo abrazó desde la espalda.

Me han mandado más trabajo. Pero hoy es mi día libre, lo he decidido- Jet se deshacía de sus brazos y se daba la vuelta para mirarla de frente.- Sabes que me gusta estar contigo Tina.

Lo sé, te gusta estar conmigo- dijo mirándolo con ojos tristes.- Pero no durante mucho tiempo.

Ya lo hemos hablado, yo no sirvo para el tipo de vida que tú quieres. Si decides que lo nuestro debe terminar lo comprenderé perfectamente. Pero no seré yo el que lo acabe. Llámame egoísta, sé que lo soy. Por ahora esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

No puedo cambiarte. Supongo que tendré que aceptar la situación por ahora. A mí también me gusta estar contigo, por efímeras que sean tus visitas.

Se sonrieron de manera nostálgica. Era como si no estuvieran ahí, como si la imagen del otro que cada uno percibía no fuera real sino un recuerdo. Era como vivir una mentira, se consolaban mutuamente y se olvidaban el uno del otro hasta que la mentira se volviera a hacer realidad.

.

Llevaba toda la tarde revisando la documentación. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado todo esto ese imbécil?

Había fotos, extractos bancarios, transacciones de todo tipo, testimonios de distintas personas, direcciones…

Podría entregar todo eso a la ISSP pero no le interesaba. Aunque hubiera recompensa… Necesitaba hablar con él.

Mientras leía los papeles fumaba cigarrillos y movía la pierna con gesto nervioso, su talón golpeaba el suelo a un ritmo constante poniéndose a sí misma aún más nerviosa.

No había comido nada en todo el día. Solo se había tomado un café esa mañana en la cafetería. Un sudor frio le cubría la piel y le temblaban las manos.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. Miró hacia ella y echó mano de la pistola.

¿Quién es?

Soy yo, Richard.

El imbécil había llegado. Se levantó y le abrió la puerta. Fue a la mesa y reunió todos los papeles para volver a meterlos en el sobre.

¿Es buena la información, te ayudará?

Eso parece, ya veremos a dónde me lleva.

Nunca me cuentas nada. Nos conocemos ya desde hace un tiempo. Podría ayudarte si me dejaras.

El chico la miraba fijamente. Era muy guapo. Debía de tener más o menos su edad. Sabía que se sentía atraído por ella pero ella no tenía ningún interés.

Sabes que voy por libre, trabajo sola.

Pero eso podría cambiar si quisieras. Eres la mujer más terca que he conocido. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en alejar a todo el mundo. Yo no soy un cualquiera, somos amigos, ¿no?

Faye lo miró fijamente. Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar ese chico le resultaban del todo absurdas. ¿De verdad este hombre podía ser tan inocente? Parecía un adolescente lleno de ilusiones. Deseando hacerse mayor y cumplir todos sus sueños, pero de ilusiones no se vive. Una vez ella fue igual de estúpida, es lo que hace la ignorancia, pero con el tiempo aprendió.

Yo no tengo amigos.

.

Uno de los mayores criminales atrapados en los últimos años se acaba de escapar de prisión. Te mando los datos. Lo estaban trasladando a un módulo nuevo de máxima seguridad cuando, sin saber cómo, asesinó a los guardias, robó una nave y se dio a la fuga. La ISSP está intentado que la información no llegue a los medios. Es una vergüenza la negligencia de los agentes encargados de la custodia del recluso. Se cree que alguien de dentro está comprado y lo ayudó a escapar. Su captura es prioridad máxima, Jet. No hace falta decir que la ISSP te compensará sobradamente si lo traes de vuelta.

Jet revisaba la información que le estaba mandado Bob. Amir Malab, todo un elemento. Ataques terroristas, guerra biológica, genocidio…

Está bien Bob, veré que puedo hacer.

Ten cuidado y no lo subestimes. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Dicho esto se cortó la comunicación.

Bueno, a trabajar!

Jet dirigió a la Bebop a las últimas coordenadas donde se avistó al fugitivo. Desde ahí iba a tener que usar todo su ingenio.

.

¿Has traído algo o no?

Claro que sí. Si no supieras que traigo algo no me habrías dejado entrar.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Déjate de tonterías, Richard y sácalo.

Richard sacó un pequeño bolso que llevaba. Abrió la cremallera y extrajo una jeringuilla.

¿Qué diablos es eso?- exclamó enfadada.

Pues una jeringuilla

Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no has traído un dosificador?

¿Sabes cuánto cuestan esos chismes? Claro que lo sabes. A mí no me sobra el dinero. Bastante me ha costado ya traer esto. ¿Acaso me vas a pagar tu parte? Porque sería la primera vez. Si me pagaras podría comprar dosificadores en vez de mendigar por jeringuillas.

No dices más que estupideces.- dijo con voz cansada llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Al menos habrás traído distintas agujas.

Estoy sano ¿piensas que te puedo pegar algo?- dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver que la chica le mira furiosa respondió.- Claro que sí, no soy tan tonto como crees.

Nunca se había usado para esto una jeringuilla. Lo veía todo tan anticuado.

Observaba cómo Richard lo preparaba todo. Él tenía mucha más facilidad para encontrar material que ella. Hacía varios días que no se metía nada y ya estaba notando los efectos.

Cuando tuvo todo listo Richard se la ofreció.

Tu primero- le dijo Faye.

Richard entonces se puso un elástico alrededor del brazo izquierdo. Las venas resaltaban en el interior del codo. Faye observaba fascinada ese espectáculo grotesco.

Llevaba mucho tiempo enganchada, demasiado para su gusto. Pero era ahora, observando a Richard, cuando toda la situación le resulto repugnante.

Richard cambió la aguja y volvió a preparar otra dosis. Se le veía bastante colocado.

Le ofreció el brazo, él le puso el elástico pero cuando vio que titubeaba intentando dar con la vena, le quitó la jeringuilla y se ocupó ella misma.

Una inmensa felicidad la inundó. Era como si aguantaras la respiración durante mucho tiempo, tanto que te arden los pulmones, y de repente, llegaras a la superficie y respiraras aire fresco.

Richard estaba reclinado en el sofá. Ella se echó hacia atrás quedando a su lado. Una calma total la recorría, todos sus músculos se relajaban. Podía oír la respiración acompasada del hombre a su lado. Olía bien, siempre olía bien. Miró hacia él y vio que él la contemplaba. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas, notó que empezaba a respirar más fuerte, casi jadeando. Faye estaba absorta en sus ojos y era incapaz de moverse. Él se acercó despacio. Sus narices se rozaban y respiraban el aire del otro. Entonces, la besó. El beso empezó lento pero él lo profundizó enseguida. Faye no era capaz de reaccionar. Richard la estrechó entre sus brazos, cada vez la apretaba más y empezaba a tumbarla en el sofá.

Faye no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Qué más daba! Solo sentía asco por sí misma. Tenía una misión que cumplir, pero cuando la acabara ya no quedaría nada más para ella.

Faye reaccionó cuando Richard se separó un momento a coger aire, lo empujo y cayó al suelo.

Fuera.- fue lo único que le dijo, y observó cómo él recogía sus cosas y se marchaba.

.

Otra vez estaba sin blanca. No podía creer que hubiera acabado de esa manera de nuevo. Ese maldito degenerado de Amir se la había jugado. Llevaba meses juntando pistas y persiguiéndolo por media galaxia, para qué?

Se había percatado de su presencia desde hacía tiempo. Tampoco se podía decir que la Bebop fuera muy discreta.

En las últimas semanas se había acercado mucho. Llevaban días en una loca persecución a través del cinturón de asteroides. Pero ese imbécil fue más listo de lo que pensaba y le tendió una trampa. Al final el mayor imbécil iba a ser él mismo. Como consecuencia, la Bebop estaba en las últimas. No funcionaban los mandos y el piloto automático estaba loco. Solo esperaba que se acercara a algún punto donde pudiera encontrar lo necesario para repararla…

Después de tanto tiempo solo, dedicado a esta absurda cruzada, ya no le quedaba dinero. Y esa condenada nave se acercaba cada vez más a convertirse en un pozo sin fondo. Lo único que hacía era tragar, tragar y tragar.

Era su casa, pero se lo iba a comer vivo. Tal vez era hora de empezar a buscar una vida nueva.

Escuchó un estruendo y algo sacudió la nave. Los equipos no funcionaban así que no podía ver de lo que se trataba. Aguzó el oído y se dio cuenta que una nave había aterrizado en la Bebop. Se escucharon más golpes y algunas compuertas chirriar.

Jet cogió su arma y procedió con precaución a interceptar al intruso. Apagó la alimentación para dejar a la nave a oscuras. Se agazapó en la sala y esperó.

Una figura se acercaba en su dirección, chocaba con parte del mobiliario. Por la complexión era un hombre. Jet esperó su oportunidad enfundó la pistola y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo agarró desde atrás por el cuello con el brazo, estrangulándolo.

Te has equivocado de nave, amigo.

El hombre no intentaba defenderse. Se quedó ahí de pie mientras Jet apretaba en su agarre. Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo. Jet pensó que había vuelto a pecar de estúpido y sacaría un arma, pero lo que sacó fue un cigarrillo que se llevó a la boca. Sin poder creérselo vio cómo ese hombre sacaba un mechero con la otra mano y acercaba la llama. Mientras encendía el cigarro pudo verlo de perfil.

En ese momento pareció que todo se ralentizaba. Había dejado de apretar el cuello de aquel hombre sin darse cuenta. Solo podía observarlo ahí, fumando impasible, y se preguntaba si eso no sería un sueño, si no estaría durmiendo ahora mismo, como tantas veces le pasó hace años. En algún momento despertaría y volvería a su rutina intentando olvidar el pasado y seguir hacia delante.

Entonces esa extraña visión se volvió hacia él. El rostro apenas iluminado por el cigarrillo. Un fantasma, aquello parecía una de esas pelis malas que se hicieron hace tanto.

Cuánto tiempo Jet.

Pero el fantasma habló, y se dio cuenta que más que un sueño aquello parecía una pesadilla, la pesadilla de su realidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

The Blue

Capítulo 3

Hubo un tiempo, tras despertar de la criogénesis, en que no soñaba con nada. Puede que fuera por su falta de recuerdos. Tenía la mente limpia de todo, se sentía como una niña desamparada. Vivía en un constante estrés en un mundo que la asustaba y no entendía. El saber que había olvidado su antigua vida solo le creaba ansiedad, ansiedad por la necesidad de recuperar su identidad, de tal vez poder encontrar a alguien de su pasado. Ansiedad por estar sola en ese mundo cuando posiblemente en algún lugar alguien la esperaba, la quería y sufría por su ausencia.

Suponía que el despertar de la criogénesis era como volver a nacer con todas las ideas estúpidas que acompañan a los jóvenes. Visiones utópicas sobre la vida que se van al garete desde que uno despierta y se da de bruces con la realidad.

Siempre fue una chica lista y aprendió rápido. El problema real surgió cuando recuperó sus recuerdos. Una auténtica tortura. Un sentimiento de pérdida atroz.

Nadie podía entenderla. Un enorme abismo la separaba de cualquiera de aquella época. No tenían nada en común sus vidas con la que una vez le perteneciera a ella.

Criogénesis. Ella no dio su consentimiento. No deberían haberse sentido con el derecho de hacerle eso. Ella debería haber muerto en aquel accidente tanto tiempo atrás. ¿Qué sentido tenía que viviera? Sola, completamente sola. Malviviendo como lo hacía. Una vieja en el cuerpo de una jovencita. Se sentía hastiada, cansada de todo.

Hubo un tiempo en que fue feliz después de despertar. Hubo algo que habría luchado por mantener, algo que no quería perder. Pero al final fue una cobarde. Fue débil y no se impuso a la situación. Tuvo que haberle metido unas cuantas balas en el cuerpo a aquel idiota. ¿No buscaba la muerte? Ella se la podría haber dado. Le podría haber disparado y, si sobrevivía, podría haber seguido todo como antes.

Pero el destino es una perra que le gusta jugársela a todos.

.

Un incómodo silencio llenaba la sala. Spike miraba a todos lados. Todo estaba prácticamente igual que antes. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Entonces fijó la vista en Jet, sentado en el sillón amarillo delante de él. Lo miraba fijamente, serio.

 **Dispara, Jet.**

 **Dispararte es lo que me gustaría**.

Spike estalló en carcajadas. Había echado de menos a su viejo amigo.

 **Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones. ¿No vas a preguntarme nada?**

 **Te has dejado crecer la barba. No te favorece en absoluto.**

Spike volvió a reír. Estaba claro que Jet estaba enfadado y no se sentía con ánimo para hablar del tema.

 **¿Dónde diablos te metes?- le preguntó viendo cómo fruncía el ceño.- Llevo meses intentado dar con la Bebop.**

 **Aprecio la tranquilidad que me aporta el que cualquiera que le venga en gana no pueda venir a perturbarme con gilipolleces. Me he vuelto más ermitaño y me gusta pasar mi soledad así, solo.**

 **Guau, Jet. ¿Es una indirecta para que me vaya?**

 **¿Te iras si lo es?**

 **No, después de todo lo que he pasado para llegar no voy a irme sin más. Si tan enfadado estás algo podré hacer para que me perdones.**

 **Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. No me hiciste nada. Pero sí que pensamos que estabas muerto. Es muy desconsiderado por tu parte que aparezcas de repente casi 4 años después de que te fueras, vivito y coleando.**

 **Lo se Jet- Spike bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable- no tengo excusa posible. Solo puedo decir que estaba muy mal herido, de cuerpo y de mente. Me llevó un largo tiempo sentirme capaz de volver a caminar entre los vivos.**

 **Quieres decir que no tenías ganas de vernos la cara a ninguno.**

 **Eso no es así Jet y lo sabes.**

 **Yo lo único que sé es que podrías haberte comunicado con nosotros, que podrías habernos dicho que estabas vivo y que no ibas a volver por el momento. Te habríamos respetado y habríamos sabido la verdad.**

 **¿Habríais respetado mi decisión?- Dijo Spike con una sonrisa - ¿Os habría dicho que seguía vivo y me habríais dejado en paz?**

 **¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? – Jet levantaba la voz enfadado. – Eras mayorcito para hacer lo que te viniera en gana y yo no soy tu padre para estar todo el tiempo solucionando tus problemas.**

 **Lo siento Jet, de verdad. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice, no puedo cambiar lo que pasó. Solo puedo intentar enmendar mis acciones.**

Jet se levantó y volvió con un par de vasos y una botella de whisky.

 **Vaya! Hace mucho que no lo pruebo.**

 **Es de los buenos, no te mereces que lo comparta contigo, pero bueno, no soy tan mala persona como para dejarte sin nada mientras me lo bebo yo.**

Llenó ambos vasos y le ofreció uno. Cada uno cogió el suyo y se miraron.

 **Por los nuevos comienzos.**

 **Por los nuevos comienzos.- Respondió Spike.**

Se sentía nervioso, sabía que Jet se enfadaría pero siempre fue un blando con él. Había otra persona que le preocupaba más.

 **Bueno ahora que hemos mareado la perdiz lo suficiente hablemos de algo más interesante. ¿Dónde está quien tú ya sabes? Su nave está aquí, me extraña que no apareciera con tanto jaleo.**

 **Faye consideró que su vida aquí no le era suficiente y un día cogió y se marchó – contestó Jet mientras apuraba el vaso de un trago y prácticamente lo tiraba encima de la mesa.**

.

 _Lloraba en silencio, sentada en ese viejo sofá amarillo. Jet se afanaba en conseguir algo de información hablando con antiguos contactos de su época de poli._

 _ **-Lo sé, pero han cerrado todos los accesos. Ya sabes cómo va esto, no nos podemos mover de aquí. Solo quiero que me digas exactamente a qué áreas ha afectado, si han encontrado supervivientes.**_

 _Vio a Jet inmóvil, de pie, mirando a la nada mientras escuchaba lo que su interlocutor le contaba a través del auricular que se había puesto al oído._

 _Tras hablar con varios agentes, todos ellos pintando tan mal el panorama, Jet optó por no dejar que se enterara de las conversaciones._

 _ **Solo quiero que me informes si te enteras de algo. He perdido el contacto con un amigo que se encontraba por la zona, es un tema personal.**_

 _Siguió hablando un poco más hasta que cortó la comunicación. Se quedó unos segundos pensativo y luego la miró._

 _ **No hay noticias, Faye. Si no lo han encontrado muerto puede que esté vivo.**_

 _ **Si lo ha pillado la explosión, ¿cómo esperas que lo encuentren, Jet? Han detonado 5 putas bombas! Él estaba allí, sería un milagro que sobreviviese.- ella gritaba y lloraba sin control.**_

Despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá. Le dolía el cuello. Tenía que plantearse comprar una cama, pero, para el caso, no merecía la pena dado que no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ese día. Creía que lo había olvidado. La vergüenza de no poder gestionar sus propios sentimientos. El ataque histérico que le dio cuando aquellas bombas explotaron. Cómo se había levantado la Bebop debido a la onda expansiva, tirándolo todo. Cómo al asomarse fuera se oían los gritos, se veían las llamas y una humareda enorme de color negro lo cubría todo. No se podía respirar.

La ISSP impidió que ninguna nave saliera o entrara en los siguientes días mientras llevaban a cabo su investigación.

Ellos esperaron por Spike, esperaron que volviera hecho una piltrafa como siempre, esperando que lo vendaran y olvidaran cualquier desaire, presentándose con su sonrisa despreocupada y quitándole hierro al asunto. Jet esperaba pero ella empezó a desesperar.

Se encontraron innumerables cuerpos carbonizados. Restos humanos irreconocibles e imposibles de identificar. Tras dos semanas se dieron por vencidos y se convencieron de que Spike no iba a volver.

Odiaba la melancolía que la inundaba al pensar en el tema. El nudo en la boca del estómago que le impedía respirar. Por ello prefería no pesarlo. Que ironía que sus sueños se empeñaran en atormentarle de esta manera.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. La noche era joven. Debía darse una ducha y ponerse en marcha. Había pasado las últimas semanas fuera, vagando por distintos rincones del espacio persiguiendo a su objetivo. Era una persona muy lista y siempre se rodeaba de mucha seguridad. Tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas si quería llegar hasta él.

Se había dado cuenta de que le iba a tomar más tiempo del esperado. Pero ella no tenía prisa. Pensar en que algún día concluiría todo aquello le daba un motivo por el que levantarse cada mañana. Pero de su determinación no podía vivir. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida y en esos momentos era mejor retroceder y enfriar las ideas. Algo nuevo se le ocurriría cuando se olvidara un poco del asunto.

Debía conseguir algo de dinero. Estaba congelada. Había vuelto a perder peso y se podía volver peligroso. Necesitaba estar en buenas condiciones para cumplir con su misión. Así que aceptaría algún otro trabajo.

Se dirigió a uno de los locales más cutres y peligrosos de ese suburbio. En los confines de Marte. Ese planeta llegó a gustarle al principio, pero eso fue antes de conocerlo en profundidad. Había zonas donde nadie debería de meterse. Que ella hubiera aprendido a sobrevivir allí, que hubiera acabado viéndolo como algo normal, le preocupaba.

El hombretón de la puerta la saludó con un ademan de cabeza. Frecuentaba bastante ese sitio y ya la conocían. Al entrar bajó por unas escaleras solo iluminadas por pequeñas luces rojas a nivel del suelo. Abrió una puerta y entró en una sala con una barra de bar. Una música obscenamente alta hacía de sonido ambiente mientras una mujer chillaba algo en una lengua que no conocía. Todo estaba bastante oscuro. Apenas unas luces de neón verdes y azules proporcionaban la suficiente claridad para no chocar con tus propios pies.

Se fue moviendo por las mesas hasta que divisó a Richard. Estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo. La pared detrás de su asiendo, cubierta de espejos, le permitía verse mientras se acercaba a él. Lo veía reír de algo que le decía el tipo sentado en el sofá a su lado. Una chica con el pelo de color rojo, voluptuosa y llena de curvas, reía y se mecía sentada en su regazo.

El hombre se percató de su presencia antes que él.

 **Oye guapa, ¿te sientas con nosotros?- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva.**

Richard que estaba bebiendo de su copa se atragantó al verla.

 **Claro, gracias. –contestó con una falsa sonrisa.**

El tipo le hizo sitio sin creerse su suerte. Empezó a hablar de algo a lo que no prestó atención. De todas maneras había demasiado ruido para enterarse de casi nada.

El hombre puso una copa en su mano. Cuando no miraba la cambió por la de Richard y se la bebió de un trago. Una camarera muy ligera de ropas pasaba por allí y con un gesto pidió otra y le indicó que lo apuntara en la cuenta de su nuevo amigo.

Estuvieron un par de horas bebiendo y bebiendo. El tipo se lo curraba, pensaba que esa sería su noche y Faye se aprovechaba.

Captaba algunas miradas de enfado que le mandaba Richard de vez en cuando pero le dio igual.

Un placentero calorcito la inundaba. Era algo que conseguía el alcohol si consumías lo suficiente para empezar a divertirte, da igual la situación, pero no demasiado como para ponerte enfermo. Y el alcohol que ponían en ese antro de mala muerte era de lo mejor que ella había probado. Sabía que lo metían de contrabando y que estaba prohibida su venta en la mayoría de las colonias.

Richard estaba muy ocupado inspeccionando en profundidad la garganta de su amiga. Dijo que iba al baño y se levantó. Intentó estudiar a las personas presentes pero casi no los distinguía. Entró en el lavabo y se echó agua en la cara y el cuello. Se moría de hambre y necesitaba hablar con Richard.

A la vuelta vio que sus acompañantes estaban de pie. La cuenta corrió a cargo de ese tipo. Ahora que lo veía levantado se daba cuenta que estaba bastante entrado en carnes.

 **Nos vamos de aquí muñeca. – dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y se dirigían junto a la otra pareja a la calle.**

Una vez afuera siguieron andando calle abajo. Richard y la chica, que ahora que la veía bien tenía el pelo rosa chillón, iban delante y parecían enfrascados en una disputa de gritos susurrantes. Ella se abrazaba a su brazo y tiraba de él de manera brusca y repetida como una niña con una perreta. Richard miró hacia atrás y le clavó los ojos. Se le veía frustrado y enfadado.

 **Oye cariño, me hospedo aquí cerca. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo abandonamos a estos dos y seguimos la fiesta en privado?**

 **Quien se va soy yo! No tendré problemas en encontrar a otro.**

La chica con cabeza fluorescente se encaminó por otra calle con paso decidido y enfadado.

 **Lo siento Phil. Más suerte tendrás la próxima vez. – Richard agarró a Faye alejándola del tipo y conduciéndola hacia su nave.**

Faye miró hacia atrás para ver a Phil gritando barbaridades y moviendo los brazos ofuscado y le lanzó un beso con la mano.

.

Aun no podía creer que Faye hubiera abandonado la Bebop hacía más de dos años. Lo cierto es que esa maldita mujer iba y venía cuando le daba la gana pero nunca pensó que llegara a marcharse para siempre. Ella no tenía nada. Demasiados años para que sus familiares siguieran vivos. No le conocían amigos de fiar. Suficientes deudas como para 7 vidas. ¿A dónde diablos se fue?

Llevaba una semana en la Bebop. Tras contarle Jet que eran los únicos que vivirían en esa nave, olvidaron el tema y se pusieron a hacer planes. Necesitaban dinero y para ello tendrían que cobrar alguna recompensa. Jet le contó que iba tras un tipo por un trabajo que hacía para la ISSP, pero eso no les daría dinero al momento y la Bebop necesitaba reparaciones. Así que buscaron una buena recompensa para salir del paso.

Saber que Faye no se encontraba allí y que no se cruzaría con ella próximamente le dejaba una sensación agridulce. Pero algo le llenó por dentro cuando Jet le dijo que había guardado un viejo trasto como recuerdo.

Ahí estaba, el Swordfish II. Casi llora cuando divisó su antigua nave. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

En unos días capturaron a un par de delincuentes de pacotilla. Con lo que sacaron y la venta de la nave que había llevado a Spike a la Bebop, y la cual había conseguido a muy buen precio en un desguace de modelos en desuso, consiguieron lo suficiente para llenarse el estómago y poner la Bebop a punto.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá amarillo de la sala. Frente a él, Jet se afanaba cortando algunas ramas a uno de sus bonsáis.

 **¿Aun con eso? Necesitas una mujer.**

 **Creo que quien necesita una mujer eres tú, Spike.**

 **No te lo discuto, pero de verdad no entiendo qué le ves a esos arbolitos. No sirven para nada**

 **Al menos no me traen disgustos como algunas personas.**

Spike lo contemplaba, Jet seguía concentrado en lo suyo sin levantar la mirada.

 **¿Fuiste a buscarla?. – preguntó de repente. -¿Hiciste algo o te conformaste con la situación?**

Jet suspiró y se frotó el entrecejo cansado.

 **Pensé que no hablaríamos de eso.**

 **Nunca estipulamos nada. No sabía que era un tema tabú.**

 **No es un tema tabú. – gritó Jet mientras veía que lo miraba de reojo con cara de desinterés. – No es como si tú hubieras hecho algo por encontrarla.**

 **Pensé que os encontraría a los dos aquí.**

 **Pero hace una semana que sabes que ella no está.**

 **Si no está es porque no quiere. Ha tenido años para volver. ¿Tanto la enfadaste?**

 **No me jodas Spike! Lo cierto es que ya veía raro que tardaras tanto en sacar el tema.**

Spike sacó un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a Jet. Los encendieron y se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Ambos sentados frente a frente, sin mirarse.

 **Al principio pensé que ella necesitaba que le diera algo de tiempo, espacio. Esperé un par de días a que volviera. Se fue sin la Red Tail por lo que no podía andar muy lejos. Cuando no dio señales de vida intenté llamarla sin ningún éxito. Salí a buscarla por todo Venus. Estuve más de una semana preguntando por ella y visitando todos los bares de la zona sin éxito.**

Jet tomó una larga calada antes de continuar.

 **De hecho, más adelante acabé dando con ella. Se las ingenió para llegar a Marte. Me la encontré de casualidad cuando iba tras una recompensa.**

Jet se calló y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo. Spike lo contemplaba, su cigarro en la mano se consumía sin que él hiciera nada al respecto.

 **Debes comprender, Spike, que Faye cambió mucho después de tu partida. Había recuperado sus recuerdos, o parte de ellos. Con los días más y más la bombardeaban. Lo pasó muy mal cuando te dimos por muerto. Todo se le vino encima, fue demasiado para ella. Ella veía que se hundía sin retorno en un pozo de miseria y autocompasión y la frustraba muchísimo el que pese a saberlo no fuera capaz de hacer nada. Mirarla era como ver a una niña rota y desamparada. Intenté ayudarla pero ella no me dejó, siempre se sentía muy débil cuando le tendía la mano. Prefería quedarse tirada en el suelo a que yo la levantara. Al final presioné tanto para intentar que siguiera adelante que lo único que hice fue alejarla. Empezó a estar de muy mal humor conmigo. No podíamos hablar sin chillarnos…**

Jet hizo otra pausa y miró a Spike.

 **El día antes de irse me dijo que estaba empezando a odiarme. Y que eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría.**

Ahora Jet tenía la mirada perdida. Spike se quemó con el cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero de la mesa esperando que continuara hablando.

 **El caso es que intenté que volviera pero no lo conseguí. Me dejó muy claro que ella era capaz de valerse por sí misma. Que no me necesitaba más de bastón.- Jet se rió como si le hiciera gracia un chiste. – Me pidió que no pensara más en ella. Que me agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella pero que a partir de ahí tomábamos caminos totalmente distintos. – volvió a suspirar. – Lo cierto es que no la reconocí. Solo llevaba unos meses sin verla pero ya no era el bichito asustado y miserable de la última vez. Había mucha determinación en su mirada. Sus palabras eran firmes, su voz no vacilaba. Me convencí de que ya no era asunto mío, de que para mí sería mejor recordar nuestros días en la Bebop con cariño y tomármelo como si ambos hubieseis muerto. Y en parte fue así.**

Jet se levantó y cogió el bonsái para después salir de la sala sin añadir nada más.


	4. Capítulo 4

The Blue

Capítulo 4

Estaba sentada en el sofá de Richard. Su piso era bastante más grande que el de ella aunque eso no era muy difícil. Richard se paseaba arriba y abajo ordenando cosas y mascullando para él mismo. Seguramente estaba enfadado por haberle arruinado la noche.

- **¿Quieres parar? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.**

 **-¿De qué coño vas, Faye?- le gritó fuera de sí – ¿Te crees que solo estoy para servirte, que puedes aparecer, así sin más, cada vez que te venga en gana y yo estaré disponible para ti?**

 **-Tranquilízate Richard, ¿esto es por esa tipa de pelo chillón?**

 **-Odio cuando te haces la tonta conmigo – Richard suspiró y se sentó en una silla frente a ella. Se frotaba las sienes como si una jaqueca le estuviera atacando.- No hay nada aquí Faye, aún no he pillado. Si me buscabas por eso has estado perdiendo el tiempo.**

 **-No te buscaba por eso. Tengo hambre, eso es todo.**

 **-¿Y pretendes que te alimente también?**

Richard la miró pensativo largo rato. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno. Faye se lo puso en los labios y esperó a que él se acercara a encendérselo. Sabía que no debía estar ahí. Sabía cómo se sentía Richard al respecto pero en ese momento era la única persona a la que podía acudir.

 **-¿Te has quedado sin dinero?**

 **-Básicamente. Tengo muchos gastos últimamente.**

 **-¿Te has parado a pensar en que tal vez es hora de que aflojes un poco? Si prefieres gastar el dinero en otras cosas y quedarte sin comer estás metida en un grave problema.**

 **-¿Me vas a dar sermones con esa falsa moral de la que alardeas, Richard? La única diferencia entre tú y yo a este respecto es que tú tienes siempre más fondos, pero si estuvieras en mi situación seguro que estarías peor que yo.**

 **-¿Eso crees?**

 **-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Si vas a estar en ese plan mejor me voy.**

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al pasar por su lado Richard la agarró del brazo.

 **-Espera- dijo él. – Me quedan sobras de la cena, las compartiré contigo- sin decir más se dirigió a la cocina a por la comida.**

Faye volvió a sentarse. Estaba suficientemente hambrienta como para no dejarse llevar por el orgullo y quedarse. Además, necesitaba algún trabajo.

Comieron en silencio sin mirarse y sin hablar. Richard nunca fue buen cocinero pero no se iba a quejar. Cuando acabaron decidió encarar el tema.

 **-Como habrás deducido no buscaba solo que me invitaras a comer. Necesito dinero. ¿Tienes algo?**

Él suspiró y se levantó para volver después con unos documentos.

 **-Pensé que estabas liada buscando a otro tipo.**

 **-Puede que pase de él. Necesito algo más fácil que me de dinero rápido.**

Empezó a ojear los papeles.

 **-¿Solo tienes esto?**

 **-Sí, es lo único que me ha llegado desde hace unos días. Estaba pensando en descartarlos así que no hay problemas si los quieres para ti.**

 **-Por este ofrecen una fortuna- exclamó mientras le enseñaba la foto de un tipo. -¿Quién tiene tantas ganas de matarle?**

 **-La oferta viene de una anciana. Parece ser que el tipo estuvo involucrado en algún incidente que provocó la muerte de toda la familia de la señora. Es una ricachona que ya no tiene a nadie con quien gastar su fortuna, insistió mucho en que lo quería muerto. Parece ser que el tipo fue condenado a prisión, lo cual dejó muy descontentos a los familiares de sus víctimas.**

 **-¿Pero está en prisión?**

 **-Estaba. No me preguntes cómo pero consiguió escapar- dijo Richard mientras contemplaba cómo Faye leía absorta la ficha del individuo.- No he recabado mucha información sobre él pero parece un mal bicho. Un tipo peligroso, Faye. Además, esto huele a que tendrá a la ISSP pisándole los talones, no creo que debas involucrarte.**

Faye recogió los papeles y se levantó.

 **-Bien, pues gracias por todo. Me llevo los 3 ya que tú no piensas hacer nada al respecto y yo tengo mucho tiempo libre y muy poco dinero como para pensármelo.**

 **-Espera Faye –dijo apurado levantándose.- No tienes por qué irte así. Quédate, luego iremos a desayunar y te dejaré en tu casa.**

 **-Voy a estar muy ocupada así que mejor me pongo ya en camino –abrió la puerta sin dejarle tiempo a replicar- Nos vemos, Richard.**

 **.**

Llevaban días y días dando vueltas sin conseguir nada. Las reservas se les estaban acabando y tendrían que volver a conseguir alguna buena recompensa o empezarían a verse en necesidades.

Spike estaba cada vez más nervioso y de peor humor.

 **-¡Jet! – gritó entrando a la sala donde Jet volvía a estar entretenido con uno de sus bonsáis.- Me da igual si lo prometiste por tu vida pero vamos a desistir de este sinsentido. Estoy harto de seguir pistas falsas. Ese Malab se debe de haber estrellado en cualquier sitio y ya no será un problema. Y si no es así que se ocupe la ISSP. Ni siquiera te han dicho cuánto te van a pagar.**

Spike saltó por el respaldo del sofá y se acostó en el mismo, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

 **-Yo por mi parte me rindo. Si quieres encontrarlo lo harás solo.**

 **-Ya decía yo que la nave parecía muy vacía estos años sin ninguna pataleta de bebé como esta. Si no quieres ayudarme a cazarlo, estás en tu derecho**.

Jet siguió a lo suyo con ese pequeño árbol. Spike abrió un ojo y lo miró, impacientándose cuando vio que no decía nada más.

 **-¿Pero?**

Jet levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

 **-Pero es uno de los peores criminales de los últimos años. Se ha escapado de una** **prisión de máxima seguridad y está por ahí suelto y decidido a hacer quién sabe qué.**

 **-Sabes que ha sido ayudado. Alguien de dentro está de mierda hasta el cuello.**

 **-Por supuesto, de eso se encargará la investigación interna que han abierto. Pero si puedo ayudar a atraparlo y además eso me da un beneficio económico, no se exactamente de cuánto pero seguro que es una suma jugosa, entonces yo no me voy a rendir con el asunto.**

Spike suspiró. No tenían remedio ninguno de los dos. Acabarían metidos en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con ellos y puede que al final murieran por esta tontería. Pero quién era él para replicárselo.

 **-De acuerdo, Jet. Tú mandas. Solo que paso de volver a salir al espacio detrás de pistas sin fundamento. Habla con tus contactos, investiga lo que necesites y cuando sepas dónde demonios está entonces yo te ayudaré a atraparlo. Mientras buscaré alguna recompensa que nos permita seguir con esta aventura utópica que llamamos vida.**

 **.**

 _ **-¡Mirame Faye!**_

 _Faye le sonrió. Se la veía tan feliz. Sus risas cálidas lo envolvían todo con una inocencia no propia de ese lugar._

 _ **-¡Vamos, Faye, corre!**_

 _Faye se echó a correr detrás de ella pero se alejaba cada vez más. La oscuridad lo empezaba a envolver todo._

 **-¡Espera!**

Se sentó sobresaltada en su sofá. Un terrible dolor de cabeza le estaba empezando en las sienes. No volvería a dormir. Fue a darse una ducha para espantar el sueño de su cuerpo.

La situación estaba algo mejor. Había terminado dos de los tres trabajos que le pasó Richard. Aun le quedaba uno que se le resistía, un tipo escurridizo.

Hace años era cazarecompensas. De eso hace una vida ya. Tenía compañeros también cazarecompensas y conseguían dinero que se repartían y ella se gastaba al momento.

El caso es que le parecía un trabajo fácil y se divertía con ello. En aquel entonces nunca le faltó de comer, ni siquiera tenía que cocinar ella. Ahora cuando miraba atrás se preguntaba por qué lo dejó todo. Sin embargo, esa respuesta la conocía muy bien, y entonces se preguntaba si él realmente merecía la pena.

Volviendo a su trabajo de cazarecompensas, sí, se le daba bien. Sin embargo, cuando decidió que se iría por su cuenta perdió todo el encanto. Además, no le aportaba lo suficiente para compaginarlo con su nueva vida.

Su actual trabajo también se le daba bien y le pagaban mucho mejor. Sobre todo porque las recompensas que se ofrecían no estaban disponibles para todo tipo de público. No para cualquiera relacionado con las autoridades.

Algunos dijeron que era una mercenaria. Es una palabra que le resultaba indiferente. Le daba igual cómo la llamaran mientras le pagaran.

Al principio pensó que le costaría realizar ese tipo de trabajo, pero se las arregló bien. Le encargaban todo tipo de cosas pero en su mayoría todo giraba a acabar con la vida de alguien. Lo mejor era no hacer preguntas.

Bajó a la cafetería de la esquina a tomar café. Tenía que pensar cual era el paso a seguir a continuación.

Acababan de servirle la taza de café cuando le llegó un mensaje.

Quería que se vieran en persona. Hacía mucho desde la última vez, apenas se comunicaban por mensaje una o dos veces al mes.

Miró la hora, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la cita. Se tomó el café de un sorbo quemándose la boca y se levantó.

 **.**

Spike dormitaba cuando oyó a Jet entrar armando escándalo. Se sentó en el sofá y lo miró.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-¡Por fin! Por fin he dado con él. He encontrado a un tipo que parece conocerlo.**

 **-Un momento, ¿te estas escuchando? ¿Crees que te puedes fiar de la palabra de un tipo al que no conoces de nada?**

Jet sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

 **-Me dijo dónde podía encontrarlo y lo he visto, Spike.**

 **-¿¡Y no lo atrapaste!?**

 **-No, tampoco soy estúpido. No era el lugar ni el momento. Estaba rodeado de más tipos. Lo bueno es que lo tenemos localizado y ahora podemos planear la manera de abordar el asunto. He conseguido ponerle un transmisor que podremos rastrear. Solo hay que tener paciencia y pensar rápido, antes que descubra que alguien lo acecha y vuelva a desaparecer.**

 **.**

Encontró la dirección. Era un maldito callejón en una de las zonas más apestosas de esa maldita ciudad. ¿Es que no podían quedar en un bar como las personas normales?

Llevaba un par de minutos andando cuando lo vio, pegado a la pared con una sudadera y la capucha ocultándole la cara. Sin embargo, era él indudablemente, la misma altura, su misma complexión, aunque parecía que había ganado algo de peso, se debía de haber pasado haciendo pesas. Algunos mechones cobrizos se le escapaban debajo de la capucha.

Se acercó a él sin decir nada. Cuando llegó a su altura lo miró y esperó a que él le devolviera la mirada.

Sí, era él. Habría sido imposible equivocarse. Hacía mucho que no se veían y de alguna manera sentía cierto tipo de emoción despertándole en el pecho.

 **-Estás hecha una mierda-su voz sonó acusatoria.**

 **-¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro de verte, M. ¿Qué te has hecho en la voz? Suenas como un viejo.**

 **-Es un distorsionador de sonido. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo, matándote de hambre? Estas en los huesos.**

 **-No es para tanto, solo he adelgazado un poco. No es como si me sobrara el dinero.**

 **-Creo que tienes suficiente para comer.**

 **-No solo necesito comer.**

Se estuvieron midiendo con la mirada unos segundos, los dos enfadados sin saber bien con quien.

 **-Llevas meses sin ir al reconocimiento médico. Debes controlar la adicción, sabes que es un tema importante.**

 **-Me cansé de esas tonterías. Lo único que hace esa doctora tuya es recetarme drogas que a ella le parecen inofensivas pero que a la hora de la verdad son eso, drogas. Así que ¿para qué perder el tiempo?**

 **-¿Eso es lo que te pasa, llevas mal la dependencia?**

 **-Estoy perfectamente.**

 **-¡Puedo ver claramente que no es así!-gritó fuera de sí. –Sabes que te necesito al 100% para esto, te comprometiste. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

 **-¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario?**

 **-Boicotearás la misión si a la hora de la verdad solo piensas en conseguir tu próximo chute.**

 **-No tienes derecho a hablarme así. ¡Yo hago mucho más por esta misión de lo que parece que hagas tú!**

 **-He sacrificado mucho por esto, no lo vas a echar a perder.**

Faye hervía por dentro. No se podía creer los caminos que estaba tomando esa desagradable conversación.

 **-Además, no has estado yendo al entrenamiento.**

Ella suspiró. Cómo no, todos sus amigos se había chivado de lo niña mala que había sido.

 **-No tengo tiempo para jugar con Len.**

 **-Es necesario que estés preparada física y psicológicamente para lo que se nos viene encima. No siempre tendrás una pistola o un cuchillo a mano. Len es de los mejores entrenadores personales que hay en Marte. Me sale una fortuna contratarte clases a las que no asistes.**

 **-Len ya no tiene nuevos trucos que enseñarme. Seguir yendo es una pérdida de dinero como bien has indicado. Es un punto que no merece la pena discutir así que déjalo y hazme el favor de ir al grano, para algo has pedido que nos veamos.**

Él se tomó un tiempo. Respiró hondo y fijó su atención en ella.

 **-He recibido cierta información. Ha habido un cambio de planes. No pensé que te encontraría en este estado, se ve que no se te puede dejar sin supervisión…**

Faye empezaba a enfadarse. Si no decía algo de interés se marcharía. No necesitaba que ese imbécil la hiciera sentir como una niña pequeña que debe recibir una regañina de su padre.

 **-Voy a sacarte de ese apartamento. Te mudaras a una mejor zona. Necesito que empieces a codearte con gente más influyente. Ya tengo tu piso listo. Empezarás una nueva vida y cortarás lazos con todas las personas con las que te has estado relacionando en ese nido de ratas. Escucha… me entregarás tu nave, la llevaré a que la despiecen, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo otra preparada para ti. Solo queda una cosa -hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente.**

Faye no daba crédito. No se oponía totalmente a un cambio de ambiente. Había estado malviviendo demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como una marioneta cuyos hilos él movía a su antojo.

 **-Hay una nueva organización tomando poder en la ciudad. Han empezado a distribuir unas pastillas- Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsa con un par de píldoras.- Las están vendiendo a un precio relativamente barato para lo que tú estás acostumbrada. Han empezado a moverlas por las altas esferas pero en breve llegarán a los pobres desgraciados de las zonas menos privilegiadas. El caso es que es la droga de moda. Los análisis de laboratorio desvelan que su nivel de adicción y dependencia no es muy alto así que necesito que, en parte, te limpies, con esto me refiero a que vayas a la cita que te he concertado con la doctora y dejes que te ayude a desintoxicarte, si cambias directamente a esta sustancia podrías sufrir sobredosis por no notar efectos inmediatos.**

 **-Eres un maldito hipócrita. Me llamas yonki cuando la culpa de todo esto es tuya, y al minuto después pretendes que me enganche a otra droga que es más de tu agrado.**

 **-Necesito a una consumidora que se meta en ciertos círculos. ¿Estás dentro o no?**

 **-Sabes que sí, joder. Pero no me gusta nada esta situación.**

 **-El próximo mes habrá una gran fiesta en una de esas naves crucero de algún tipo al que le sale el dinero por las orejas. Te voy a conseguir invitación. Cualquier cosa que averigües me la comunicarás inmediatamente.**

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Estaba realmente decepcionada con este encuentro.

 **-¿Faye?**

 **-Por supuesto. Tus deseos son órdenes.**

 **.**

Llevaban semanas de escuchas y persecución encubierta. Por fin tenían una oportunidad. Solo estaban ellos dos pero sería suficiente. Aun no conseguía comprender por qué arriesgarse tanto por un tipo que nada tenía que ver con ellos y de cuya captura solo podían esperar algún tipo de retribución. Sabían que estaría en esa nave esa noche. Tenía que tener contactos entre gente influyente. El caso era peor de lo que suponían en un principio. La ISSP ha mantenido en el más estricto secreto todo lo relacionado con el asunto. Si se destapa que algunos de sus miembros han apoyado activamente acciones terroristas se desatará un buen revuelo.

Así que allí estaban. En una pequeña ciudad flotante, en medio del espacio e inmersos en una fiesta digna de todos esos pipiolos emperifollados.

 **-Nos dividiremos- habló Jet. –trata de pasar desapercibido, ya sabes, mimetizarte con el entorno. Nuestro objetivo es localizar a Amir y conseguir alejarlo de la multitud para atraparlo finalmente. La ISSP quiere que seamos lo más discretos posibles.**

 **-Bueno Jet, siento decirte que me importa bastante poco lo que quiera la ISSP. Todo este lío es por culpa de su incompetencia. Si hay que atrapar a este tipo se hará como se pueda, no como a ellos les parezca mejor. De todas maneras, ¿por qué no han venido ellos mismos?**

 **-Aún están con su investigación interna. Si nosotros atrapamos a Amir ellos se centraran en encontrar al traidor en sus filas.**

 **-Suponiendo que solo sea uno…**

 **-Spike! – respondió Jet frustrado. –Lo único que nos interesa ahora es atrapar a Amir, cobrar por ello y olvidarnos de este asunto. Yo también estoy cansado de esto y con** **ganas de pasar a otra cosa. Piensa que quitaremos de circulación a un peligroso criminal y que nos pagarán.**

 **-Creo que necesitaré unas cuantas cervezas después de esto.- dijo Spike con una sonrisa.**

Estaba escudriñando la sala con actitud aburrida cuando creyó vislumbrar un rostro conocido. Giró rápidamente la cabeza en esa dirección pero ahí no había nadie. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tal vez debería de hacer algunas averiguaciones por Marte una vez acabara todo aquello.

Sin más, se dispuso a integrarse con los demás invitados. Además, había bufet gratis. Si algo conseguiría seguro esa noche sería llenar bien el estómago.


	5. Capítulo 5

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 5**

Al fin había llegado el día. Lo que le había tomado alcanzarlo había sido un infierno. ¿Cómo era posible que un mes se hiciera tan largo? Había pasado por años más efímeros que aquellos días.

La habían secuestrado, no se le podía llamar de otra manera. La habían encerrado en contra de su voluntad. Algún día se ocuparía de esa doctora. No podía ser buena persona cuando seguía órdenes de ese tipo y trataba a sus pacientes como cautivos. Además, estaba segura de que los bolsillos de la dulce doctora se llenaban de dinero cada vez que se veía obligada a visitarla.

Ahora se decía todas esas cosas, pero lo cierto es que si no volvía a ver a la doctora podría seguir adelante y no perder el sueño por ello. ¿Sería la edad? Puede que, de alguna manera, mentalmente sintiera el peso de todos sus años. Ya no era jovencita, o no se sentía como tal. Lo cierto es que en los últimos años había envejecido más de lo que hubiera sido normal en cualquier persona. Puede que por culpa de los disgustos. Lo siguiente sería verse el pelo lleno de canas y la cara llena de arrugas. Entonces podría amargarse en paz.

Pero bueno, allí estaba. Al menos por esta noche podría olvidarse de todo. Se había puesto un elegante vestido de noche de color verde oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se había maquillado y peinado el pelo en un bonito recogido. Llevaba zapatos de tacón y se sentía como una cenicienta.

Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en la inmundicia que se había olvidado de lo que se sentía. Y si, no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, era vanidosa y presumida. Siempre había sido hermosa, aunque a menudo eso le había traido más problemas que otra cosa.

Pero a pesar de todo, esa noche era un soplo de aire fresco en medio del oscuro frenesí en el que se había convertido su miserable vida.

Sabía que estaba allí para cumplir un objetivo, que realmente estaba trabajando. Pero en ningún lado estaba escrito que no se pudiera divertir mientras.

Caminaba por la sala sintiendo como el escote de su espalda y la raja que dejaba al descubierto su pierna atraían las miradas de los presentes. El personal de la nave se paseaba arriba y abajo con bandejas llenas de copas y aperitivos. Todos los invitados llevaban sus mejores galas.

Había un escenario en medio del piso de abajo donde una mujer entrada en carnes deleitaba a todos con su potente voz. Si miraba hacia arriba podía ver las barandillas de los 10 pisos que ostentaba esa inmensa nave. Había gente asomada en todos ellos disfrutando de la función. Sabía que cada piso se dedicaba a entretenimientos varios. Llevaba un par de horas dando vueltas y no había oído, visto o imaginado nada de cierta persona que la traía de cabeza desde hacía años. Así que había decidido ir a la planta 5 donde se encontraba el casino. Tal vez alguien dijera algo interesante allí. Nada perdía igualmente.

.

.

Se había recorrido la nave de arriba abajo y ni rastro de ese desgraciado. Estaba seguro de que habían estafado a Jet, la información que le dieron no podía ser de fiar.

Ese cacharro era inmenso y ya le dolían los pies de recorrerlo de un lado para otro.

Además, Jet se estaba poniendo nervioso y no paraba de cotorrearle en el oído cualquier estupidez, lo cual le estaba despertando una buena jaqueca.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió otra copa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba. Al terminar la noche se habría vuelto alcohólico o al menos vomitado el hígado.

 **Maldita sea!- mascullo Jet. – Otra falsa alarma Spike. El tipo acaba de salir del baño y podría ser tranquilamente un familiar de Amir porque te juro que son casi calcados, pero no. No es él. Sin embargo…**

Jet siguió con su monologo del momento. Estaba por buscarlo y estrangularlo. No se callaba ni para coger aire.

 **Jet, me temo que te voy a dejar un ratito. En una hora volvemos a contactarnos.- sin decir más se quitó el pinganillo del oído y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.**

Cómo habían llegado a esa situación no se la explicaba. Perder tanto tiempo en buscar a ese tipo… Había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en su vida pero esa era la más irracional.

Apoyó la espalda en la barra y se giró para mirar al resto de personas ahí presentes mientras disfrutaba de su copa.

 **¿Dónde diablos te has metido?**

.

.

Se había cansado. Ninguno de esos tipos sabía jugar a las cartas. Los había desplumado a todos. Al menos dinerito se iba a llevar consigo cuando se fuera.

Pero había sido todo un fracaso de misión. Nadie había dicho nada ni mínimamente relacionado con lo que le interesaba. Había preguntado el nombre de ese crucero tres veces pensando que se podría haber equivocado. Sin embargo, se tenía que haber equivocado M porque de allí no iba a sacar nada de provecho.

Los tacones empezaban a matarle. Se subió en la escalera mecánica que iba al piso de arriba. Se daría una vuelta por ahí por si había suerte, una última esperanza.

Apoyada en la escalera y mirando hacia un costado vio a un individuo que bajaba en la escalera de al lado, y le resultaba curiosamente familiar.

¡El tipo de la recompensa!

¿Qué debía hacer? No se decidía. No había venido a buscarlo a él. Pero se lo habían puesto en bandeja y bien sabía que no iba a avanzar en su misión de todas maneras así que bien podría cobrar la recompensa de este tío y seguir con lo suyo. Le venía bien el dinero, tenía muchas cosas que pagar.

Una vez decidido saltó a la escalera de al lado frente a unos sorprendidos viejecitos que seguramente habrían visto más de lo que deberían.

Empezó a bajar los escalones con el fin de no perder al tipo entre la multitud. Este se dirigió a una barra y esperó apoyando los brazos mientras hablaba con el camarero.

Justo cuando había pedido llegó y se le situó al lado.

 **¡Lo mismo para mí!- le dijo al chico tras la barra con una sonrisa.**

Se volvió y comprobó que el hombre a su lado la miraba con interés.

 **¿No hace un calor horrible? Debe ser por la cantidad de gente que hay aquí metida. Cuando me invitaron al crucero no pensé que sería así.**

En ese momento llegaba el camarero con sus bebidas.

 **¿Me permite que la invite?**

¡Vaya! Tenía un acento de lo más sexy.

 **Se lo agradezco, casi acaban conmigo en el casino, las cartas no son lo mío.**

 **¿Juega a las cartas?**

 **Lo intento pero he decidido retirarme para intentar conservar algo de mi orgullo magullado.**

 **¿Te gustaría que te enseñara algunos trucos? A menos que hayas venido con alguien.**

 **No he venido con nadie. Me encantaría que trataras de enseñarme alguna cosa pero tengo que advertirte que seguramente necesitaré que me lo repitas algunas veces, suelo tardar en pillar las cosas importantes.**

 **No habrá problema señorita.- dicho eso cogió la mano de Faye y se la besó.- Lo repetiremos cuantas veces necesites.**

Tenía que reconocer que tenía la sonrisa de un diablo. Un diablo sexy y hermoso, pero en su mirada se podían ver oscuras intenciones. Por suerte no tendría que llevarlo a ninguna parte. Irían a una habitación, lo mataría y sacaría una foto como prueba. Suficiente para cobrar lo que se ofrecía.

.

.

Seguía paseándose por ahí. Ya había rechazado las perversas proposiciones de un par de señoritas y algún que otro caballero. Ya había tenido suficiente. Si aún no habían encontrado nada dudaba que lo hicieran en el próximo par de horas y ya tenía hasta ganas de irse a dormir.

Seguía andando cuando de repente… Spike se giró rápidamente. No se lo podía creer pero era él. Lo juraría por lo que le pidieran. Amir Malab acababa de pasar por su lado, rozándole el brazo. Poco más y le muerde y casi lo pasa por alto.

Vio que se dirigía a los ascensores que daban a los camarotes privados. Llevaba colgando de su brazo a una mujer en un vestido verde.

Lo sentía por Amir pero iba a tener que fastidiarle la cita.

.

.

El ¨señor lobo en piel de cordero¨ abrió la puerta de su habitación y la dejó pasar primero.

Era una suite enorme y hermosa. Tenía una cama en la que podrían dormir 7 personas. Bajando un par de escalones se llegaba una zona con unos sofás que se veían la mar de cómodos.

Había un minibar y varias pantallas de plasma.

Toda la pared del fondo dejaba ver el espacio exterior. Era increíble.

Una puerta llevaba al baño, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver ducha con hidromasaje, jacuzzi y dos lavabos.

Le salía mejor casarse con ese tipo que matarlo. ¿De dónde demonios sacaba el dinero para costear todo aquello?

En ese momento sintió cómo sus brazos la envolvían desde atrás y sus labios besaban su cuello.

 **¿Te gusta la habitación?**

 **¿Y a quién no le gustaría? La mía no se le parece ni de lejos.**

Se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente. Él apretó su abrazo.

 **Tú me gustas más. Eres una mujer muy hermosa.- intentó besarla pero Faye apartó la cara.**

 **Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Te parecería bien que nos tomáramos antes una copa?**

 **Por supuesto, preciosa. Enseguida te la preparo.**

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al minibar. Aprovechó para quitarse las pequeñas armas del recogido.

M, le había regalado hacia algún tiempo ese par de kogai. A simple vista parecían accesorios para el pelo normales pero estos eran especiales. Eran pequeños puñales que se podían ocultar perfectamente entre el cabello.

Mientras el tipo se entretenía con las bebidas ella se le fue acercando por detrás tras haber destapado ambas hojas.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Asustada escondió las manos tras la espalda.

Volvieron a tocar.

Faye vio como el hombre se alejaba del minibar y sacaba una pistola.

- **Estate quieta ahí- le dijo. Ella solo pudo asentir.**

 **\- ¿Quién demonios es?**

 **\- Servicio de habitaciones.- respondió una voz.**

Una voz que resultaba dolorosamente conocida. Una voz que llevaba años sin oír y que hubo un tiempo que la atormentaba en sueños. Sin embargo, era imposible. Los muertos no hablaban.


	6. Capítulo 6

**The Blue**

 **Capitulo 6**

 _Me latía el corazón a mil por hora._

 **-Yo no he pedido nada, joder. ¡Menudo servicio de mierda dais aquí! No quiero que nadie me moleste.**

Observaba cómo Amir se acercaba a la puerta para abrir. Una inesperada agitación se adueñaba de mí. El tiempo parecía haberse parado, como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta. Oía el retumbar de mi corazón en los oídos. A veces me pasaba. Era como si confundiera la realidad. Estos años, debido a mi disparado consumo de psicotrópicos, había sufrido de alucinaciones y episodios de paranoia. El problema de ahora es que sabía que me estaba alterando por la razón equivocada. Sabía perfectamente que me encontraba en compañía de un hombre buscado. Un hombre por el que extraoficialmente se pagaría una suma más que considerable. Y también sabía que en esta nave no había servicio de habitaciones. Esa voz había despertado sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos perdidos y una amargura que llevaba tiempo intentando ahogar. Sin embargo, lo importante no era que volviera a oír a muertos hablar. Lo importante era que una persona muy viva estaba al otro lado de la puerta y que de una manera u otra iba a intentar quitarme a mi presa.

Miré frenética a todos lados.

 _¡Una pistola!_ Junto al minibar, ahí estaba.

 **-No abras la puerta –dije con voz pausada.**

Sin embargo, mi acompañante arremetió contra la puerta para abrirla de golpe. Tuve el tiempo justo para agarrar la pistola que había en la mesita que tenía al lado, mis kogai cayendo al suelo. Apunté hacia el hueco de la puerta justo cuando un arma similar a la que yo empuñaba, apuntaba hacia Amir. El intruso pretendía intimidar, yo tenía las ideas más claras.

Disparé una, dos y tres veces hacia la puerta. Amir se había lanzado al suelo cuando vio que le apuntaban desde afuera. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia la habitación del fondo intentando huir.

 _¡Menudo caballero está hecho! Mira que dejar atrás a una pobre dama indefensa, ja! Al final este trabajo va a resultar hasta placentero._

Empecé a andar en la dirección de mi presa cuando un par de disparos se precipitaron desde la puerta.

El intruso, aun ileso, había decidido pasar a la acción.

Me tiré detrás del sofá. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. No podía permitir que una vez llegados a este punto, Amir se me escapara. Menos aun teniendo en cuenta que la verdadera misión que pretendía cumplir en este lugar había sido un fracaso total.

Llevaba un tiempo bajo la filosofía de quien no arriesga no gana así que lo que tenga que ser será.

Me puse en pie a la vez que lanzaba una ráfaga de disparos a mi escondido oponente. Corrí en dirección a la habitación por donde había desaparecido mi efímero ligue.

Vi un mueble rodado que ocultaba una trampilla. Una escalera bajaba a la oscuridad. Sin tiempo para pensar me metí por el agujero.

 _._

 _¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Me estaba disparando la mujer?_

 _Había tocado en la puerta de la habitación de ese imbécil de Amir preparado para cuando abriera. Todo en mi cabeza parecía muy sencillo. Le apuntaba con el arma, lo maniataba y llamaba a Jet, asunto resuelto. Sin embargo, nada más abrir la puerta alguien empezó a disparar desde dentro. Casi se carga al propio Amir._

 _Ahora estoy agazapado en el pasillo mientras lanzo algunos disparos hacia el interior, solo para dejar constancia que también se usar el arma._

 _Vuelven a responder a los disparos y escucho pasos. Luego nada. Espero un poco y asomo ligeramente la cabeza, esperando ver algo del interior de la habitación. Nada, ahí no hay nadie._

Spike se levanta y entra en la habitación, siempre alerta y con la pistola preparada. Revisa la sala y el baño y ve al fondo la puerta abierta de otra habitación. Hay un agujero en el suelo, una escalera lleva a algún lugar en un nivel inferior.

 _¡Se ha escapado, joder!_

Spike saca el pinganillo y se lo pone en el oído intentando contactar con Jet.

 _Va a estar super contento con esto…_

 _._

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Todo lo rápido que me permiten estos infernales tacones. Ahora no me parece tan importante eso de sentirme guapa, no es nada práctico para este tipo de actividades.

Mis ojos se van a acostumbrando levemente a la penumbra. Parece una cripta de metal. Ando por un pasillo interminable. Unas pequeñas luces se vislumbran escasamente cada pocos metros señalando el camino. Será algún tipo de salida de emergencia o algo así.

El caso es que no paro de correr por este túnel interminable pero no veo ni escucho a mi presa… No ha podido irse por ningún otro lado, no hay ninguna bifurcación, es un pasillo recto, ¡por todos los demonios!

.

Jet y Spike corrían desesperados. Jet había conseguido, él sabría dónde y cómo, un plano de todos los recovecos de la nave. Sabían a donde llevaba el túnel por el que había desaparecido Amir así que se dirigían hacia allí. Con un poco de suerte lo atraparían.

Estaban bajando los distintos niveles para llegar a la planta baja. Una vez allí se dirigirían hacia uno de los pasillos de personal donde tomarían un ascensor que les llevaría a la zona inferior, una vez ahí tendrían que entrar en una de las salas de mantenimiento y supervisión de uno de los motores. Se supone que por ahí saldrá.

 **-¡Jet!-** empieza Spike casi sin aliento por inhumana carrera.- **Entiendes que en el sitio al que nos dirigimos no vamos a poder estar pegando tiros, ¿verdad?**

 **\- ¡Cállate y corre Spike! Lo reduciremos así sea a golpes pero este no se me escapa de ninguna de las maneras.**

 **-Bien, solo quería estar seguro de que comprendías la situación, pero ya veo las prioridades. Total, no será la primera ni la última vez que hagamos locuras como esta.**

.

 _Una luz, una luz al final del túnel. Que mal rollo…_

Parece que estoy llegando al final de este pasillo interminable. ¿De Amir? Ni rastro.

Voy a parar a un auténtico infierno de acero. ¿Qué diablos es esto? Hace un calor de mil demonios.

Compruebo munición.

 _Dos balas, perfecto. Muy bien, Faye. Chica inteligente, te has superado._

Es imposible andar por la plataforma desde la que me encuentro. El suelo es una malla metálica llena de agujeros, el tacón se mete en ellos todo el tiempo.

 _¡Increíble! Después de esto me darán un premio a la mujer del año._

Me asomo a la barandilla y miro bien en busca de cierta escoria. Una luz tenue lo ilumina todo a la vez que un fogonazo en color naranja me deslumbra de manera intermitente. De vez en cuando se levantan columnas de vapor a las cuales no me pretendo acercar.

¿Por qué demonios este imbécil huye de mí? El de la habitación parece haberse quedado atrás.

 **¡Amir!-** por probar no pierdo nada.

Es entonces cuando lo veo salir corriendo por una de las plataformas inferiores. Ahora solo hay que encontrar por dónde se llega ahí abajo.

Empiezo a correr para seguirlo desde arriba, no puedo perderlo de nuevo.

Más adelante veo una escalerilla, me agarro para empezar a bajar cuando me quemo la mano izquierda.

 **¡Joder!**

El metal está muy caliente. Ya nada puede ponerse peor.

Es entonces cuando escucho voces y pasos acercarse. _Eso me pasa por hablar_. Y nada más y nada menos que proceden del nivel inferior, por donde se me está escapando Amir.

Perfecto. La situación es la siguiente: una chica hermosa como yo, vestida con un vestido sexy y unos tacones de vértigo, con los que es imposible andar por esta zona, se encuentra en este trozo de malla metálica a una altura considerable viendo cómo su objetivo se le escapa de entre los dedos y unos imbéciles se acercan con intenciones de robarle a dicho objetivo. Además, esta bella dama se encuentra con la imposibilidad de bajar por no tener modo de tocar la escalera sin quemarse viva. A eso sumamos lo absurdo de las armas que lleva encima y ya tenemos para una comedia de las buenas.

Sin embargo, soy una chica lista, al menos solía serlo. ¿Que tengo que destrozarme el vestido? Pues adiós vestido.

Agarro con fuerza la gasa de la parte baja del vestido y empiezo a formar tiras con él.

 _Dos balas, dos balas._

 _Voy a tener que deshacerme de mis competidores. A Amir me lo puedo cargar de cualquier otra forma. Pero no tengo tiempo para meterme en una pelea con vete a saber quién o quiénes._

Voy meditándolo todo sobre la marcha mientras envuelvo cada una de mis manos con la tela de mi vestido, ahora bastante más corto y empiezo a bajar como puedo con estos zapatos por la escalera.

 _Dos niveles, dos niveles. Ya tienes uno, solo queda otro._

Los pasos se acercan cada vez más. Veo la puerta en el nivel inmediatamente inferior al que me encuentro. Es una buena posición para disparar. Agarro la pistola que había sujetado precariamente en mi liga y aguardo.

Según una figura asoma por la puerta disparo y escucho un gemido en respuesta.

.

 **¡Joder!-** grita Jet.

 _Me acaban de disparar. ¿Soy un puto colegial o qué?_

 **¿Te encuentras bien?-** Jet se agacha al lado de Spike para comprobar la gravedad de la herida.- **La bala parece haber salido por detrás.**

 **Estoy bien** – Dice Spike levantándose.- **No ha tocado hueso.**

Spike saca del bolsillo un pañuelo y lo presiona sobre la herida sobre la clavícula.

 **A ese cabrón le da igual disparar, tenemos que tener cuidado Jet. No quiero volar por los aires.**

 **.**

Ya he llegado al nivel inferior. No sé si he matado al intruso pero no he vuelto a saber de él. Sigo la estela de Amir hasta una zona llena de máquinas. Hay muchos paneles llenos de lucecitas y engranajes que se mueven. ¿El calor? Cada vez peor. El sudor recorre mi cuerpo. Intentar andar por aquí con estos zapatos es una tortura y Amir parece querer seguir escondido.

 _Una bala, una bala_

 **¡Amir! Cariño, ¿Dónde estás? Tengo mucho miedo y no quiero que me dejes sola. Una chica tiene que saber defenderse. He matado al tipo que nos estaba siguiendo, pero no entiendo nada. ¡No me dejes sola!**

Puede que gane un Óscar después de esto. Bueno, podría haberlo ganado hace muchos años.

Entonces veo una sombra delante de mí. Bajo el arma para no asustarlo.

 **¡Amir!** -digo con falsa alegría en mi voz- **Menos mal, estaba muerta de miedo.**

 **Dime una cosa preciosa.**

Amir se acerca y la luz le ilumina la cara, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

 **¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Amir?**

 _Debo de haberme cargado más neuronas de las que pensaba._

Veo cómo levanta el brazo y empuña una pistola en la mano.

Tan rápido como mis reflejos me permiten levanto mi arma.

.

Jet y Spike se sobresaltan.

 **¡Más disparos, joder!**

Habían avanzado cautelosamente en busca de Amir. Pretendían emboscarle y ahorrarse el peligro de usar las pistolas en este lugar. Observaban con cuidado cada rincón cuando oyeron dos disparos.

 **Puede que alguien más vaya detrás de Amir** – dice Jet

 **O que se haya encontrado con algún empleado y se lo haya cargado**.

 **Maldita sea, Spike.** – dice Jet sacando su arma. **-Apunta con cuidado. Si lo tenemos que acribillar será mejor que solo le demos a él.**

Se dirigen con cuidado, y pistolas en mano, hacia el origen de los disparos. A través de una puerta a otra dependencia

.

 **Maldito cabrón**

Al final sí que necesitaba más clases.

Oigo pasos que se acercan. Suenan como de lejos pero no sabría decir si realmente están cerca o no. El corazón retumba en mis oídos pero de una manera distinta a nunca antes.

 _Cero balas, cero balas._

Miro hacia abajo, a mi vientre. La sangre empapa todo el vestido y ya empieza a filtrarse por la rejilla del suelo.

De repente empiezo a tener mucho frío. Joder, hace nada me asfixiaba de calor, y no es que pueda respirar muy bien ahora mismo.

Sentada en el suelo me apoyo en la pared.

 _Menudo final de mierda._

No puedo creer que acabe así. El motivo por el que seguía adelante… no he conseguido mi objetivo. No puedo terminar así.

Ahora sí, los pasos están realmente cerca y ya me dan igual.

Una lágrima se escapa de uno de mis ojos. La limpio con rabia con una mano mientras con la otra presiono la herida. Solo eso ya me supone un esfuerzo tremendo.

Se me empieza a nublar la vista.

 **¡Ahí hay alguien!**

No distingo bien lo que las voces dicen.

 **Una mujer, está herida!**

Alguien se agacha delante de mí.

 **¡Santa mierda!**

 _Sí, estoy mal. Ya lo sé._

Alguien quita mi mano de la herida y presiona muy fuerte. Los ojos se me van cerrando.

 **¿Faye?**

Otra vez esa voz. ¿Por qué me tiene que atormentar incluso en mis últimos momentos?

 **¿Faye, me oyes? Ya estas a salvo, no te duermas. ¿Me oyes?**

Siento que me palmean la cara.

 **Joder, Jet. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.**

 **Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Corta la camisa en tiras, vamos a improvisar un vendaje o no llegara muy lejos.**

 **¿Jet?**

No puede ser. La voz del imbécil ese me la puedo imaginar pero Jet nunca ha perturbado mi tranquilidad mental.

Intento abrir los ojos y ahí está, delante de mí.

 **Hola, pequeña.**

 **¿Jet?**

Estoy realmente confundida.

 **Te han disparado, Faye. Vamos a vendarte y a sacarte de aquí. Intenta no perder el conocimiento y no hables. Ahorra fuerzas.**

La voz de Jet suena realmente ronca. Se está preocupando por mí de nuevo. Fue una de las razones por las que me fui. Sabía que yo era un caso perdido y Jet no se merecía sufrir por mi culpa.

 **¿Vamos?**

Pregunto sin entender. No tengo claro si estoy siguiendo bien la conversación. Casi parece que tengo que traducir las palabras.

Me incorporan y siento que algo me pasa por el vientre. Unas manos me atan una cinta alrededor que presiona en la herida.

 _¿Pero quién coño…?_

Miro a un lado y ahí está. Veo de manera borrosa su cara pese a tenerla a un suspiro de la mía.

 **Hola, gitana**

La visión me habla. Una leve sonrisa aparece en su cara.


	7. Capítulo 7

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 7**

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder. Esto es otra pesadilla, debe serlo.

Puede que esté alucinando por las pastillas. Ya me lo advirtió la doctora.

Sea una cosa o la otra esto no es real.

Suelto una risa. Menos mal, ni me estoy muriendo ni nada de esto está pasando. En breve despertaré y todo habrá acabado.

.

.

 **-¡Faye! ¡Que no te duermas!-** grita Jet.

 **-¿Se estaba riendo? Solo ella podría reírse en una situación así. Esta mujer está realmente loca.**

A Jet no le pasa desapercibido el nerviosismo en la voz de Spike. Él mismo está muerto de miedo. No tiene claro que puedan salvarla.

Pasa los brazos por debajo de ella y la levanta.

 **-¡Ten cuidado!-** exclama Spike

 **-Lo sé, lo sé. Haz algo útil y abre camino. No quiero que me metan una bala para que vayamos a juego.**

Empiezan a desandar los pasos. Tenían que llegar a la enfermería lo antes posible.

.

.

Una intensa luz me ciega y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Me duele todo y estoy realmente cansada.

 _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Vuelvo a probar. Abro levemente los ojos hasta que me acostumbro a la luminosidad. Estoy en una habitación. ¿Qué habitación o de quién? No lo sé.

¿Qué diablos hice anoche? No me puedo creer que despierte en la cama de un extraño.

Entonces oigo un pitido.

 _Piip…piip….piip..._

Miro hacia un lado y veo un monitor. Mi cara debe ser un poema porque no entiendo absolutamente nada. Cuando siento que esa pantalla no me va a atacar compruebo que tengo una vía en el brazo.

Levanto la mirada a la habitación. No parece la habitación de un hospital. Por un momento trato de recordar si tuve un accidente o algo pero mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

Me intento incorporar y un dolor horroroso me recorre el cuerpo. Está focalizado en la zona del vientre.

Levanto la sábana y miro hacia abajo. Tengo puesto una especie de camisón de tiros. Al subirlo veo el vendaje.

Entonces los recuerdos me golpean.

 _¡Joder!_

Me levanto como puedo. Me tiemblan las piernas. Intento andar pero estoy atrapada. Me giro y arranco la vía de mi brazo.

Descalza me acerco a la puerta. Me asomo a un pasillo desde el que puedo ver tres puertas en una dirección. Decido ir en dirección opuesta. Ando despacio y sin hacer ruido.

Me siento muy débil y empiezo a sudar. Me miro las manos y me tiemblan, mucho.

 _¡Lo que me faltaba!_

Llego a un arco, asomo la cabeza. ¡La cocina!

Me acerco y busco en los cajones hasta dar con un cuchillo.

 _Ya está la cosa mejor_.

Ahora tengo que salir de donde sea que esté.

Vuelvo al pasillo ya más segura. Llego a la entrada a una especie de salita. Un monitor esta encendido y retransmite una especie de discurso político.

Hay alguien en el sillón.

Me acerco por detrás sin hacer ruido. Entonces muy lentamente coloco la hoja del cuchillo en la garganta del sujeto, o la sujeto, vamos que se trata de una mujer de mediana edad que suelta un grito asustada.

 **-No te muevas**

 **-¿Faye?**

 _Encima me conoce_

 **-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

 **-Soy Tina, he estado cuidando de ti.**

 **-¿Qué dices?**

 **-Te dispararon, te trajeron aquí hace unos días.**

 **-¿Eres médico?**

 **-No, pero mi abuelo fue veterinario**

 **-¿En serio?**

 _¡Madre mía de mi vida! Mi vida es un circo. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?_

 **-¿Dónde estoy?**

 **-En mi casa.**

 **-¿De verdad? ¿¡Donde!?-** grito y presiono más el cuchillo, no estoy para gilipolleces en este momento.

 **-Tranquila. Estás en Venus.**

 _¡Venus!_

 **-¡Cómo no! Levántate.**

Se levanta y me acerco a su espalda siempre presionando el cuchillo lo justo para que no me la pueda jugar.

 **-¿Tienes una nave aquí?**

 **-¿Aquí? No.**

 **-Necesito un medio para poder irme. ¿No tienes ningún transporte? ¿Cómo sales de aquí?**

 **-Tranquila, Faye. Nadie te tiene aquí retenida. Solo intentamos ayudarte.**

 **-¿De quiénes hablas?**

 **-Faye…**

 _Esa voz._

Levanto la mirada y ahí está. Como burlándose de mí.

 _Los muertos deberían seguir muertos._

 **-Suelta a Tina, Faye. Ella no tiene culpa de tu humor de perros.**

Ni siquiera me paro a pensar. Suelto a esa mujer y lanzo el cuchillo en dirección del causante de tanto estrés.

.

.

Spike se agacha a tiempo y ve cómo el cuchillo acaba clavado en la madera de la puerta. Asombrado mira a Faye que ya busca otra arma para lanzarle. Esquiva un libro, un pisapapeles, un vaso (aunque no su contenido).

Se acerca rápidamente con intención de inmovilizarla. Trata de agarrarle los brazos pero recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Siente como la sangre sale disparada de su nariz.

 _Esto es increíble_

Faye vuelve a atacarle. Esta vez es más rápido, le agarra los brazos y se los dobla a la espalda. Se coloca detrás de ella intentando esquivar sus dientes.

 _Una gata salvaje_

Escucha cómo gruñe y gime intentando soltarse. Esquiva un cabezazo de milagro.

 **-¡Suéltame!-** grita ella con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-Estate quieta y te soltaré.**

Fueron las palabras mágicas. De repente Faye se queda inmóvil. Spike, de pie detrás de ella, espera unos segundos y lentamente suelta sus brazos.

 **-Déjame explicarte…**

Sin tiempo a decir más, Faye consigue agarrar la pistola que llevaba encima y la cual ahora apunta directamente entre sus ojos.

Se miran fijamente.

 _Está diferente_

 **-Faye…**

 **-¡Cállate! Deberías de estar muerto…**

 **-¿Y vas a remediar eso?**

 **-¿Te gusta esto, verdad? Tenías un extraño fetiche con las situaciones que te hacen rozar la muerte. Lo cierto, es que estaba totalmente convencida de que ya habías conseguido lo que buscabas. Yo te haré el favor de dártelo.**

 **-Ambos sabemos que no vas a disparar**

Spike pudo ver cómo algo cambiaba en su mirada y por alguna razón dudó de sus propias palabras.


	8. Capítulo 8

El azul

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

No conseguía distinguir si todo aquello era fruto de mi imaginación o era real.

Mi mente solía jugarme malas pasadas.

Lo que sí sabía era que estaba muy enfadada, furiosa. Y le iba a disparar.

En ese momento siento cómo sujetan mis brazos y los desvían hacia el techo. Escucho un fuerte estruendo y polvo cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

 _He disparado, realmente he disparado_.

Unas fuertes manos me arrebatan el arma. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro mirando la familiar cara de Jet.

 **-¿En qué diablos pensabas?-** me grita a la cara. **\- ¿Lo ibas a matar, te has vuelto loca?**

En ese momento es como si mis pensamientos se congelaran, tengo la mente como oxidada, no me funciona a la velocidad que debe.

 _Todo esto es real, y no debería de serlo._

Sería más fácil si no lo fuera. No quiero que lo sea. Lo complica todo.

Veo cómo Jet sigue increpándome pero realmente no lo oigo. Observo a la persona que tiene al lado. Spike me mira con una expresión extraña en él.

 _Ya no lo conozco. Ellos ya no me conocen._

 **-¿Qué hago aquí?-** digo cortando la diatriba de Jet.

Le veo coger aire antes de contestar.

 **-Te encontramos herida. Tina es una amiga, es a donde único se me ocurrió traerte. Te has inmiscuido en asuntos turbios.**

 **-Como no podía ser de otra manera-** interviene Spike.

 **-Bien, gracias por todo, Jet** – estoy intentando estar tranquila pero las inmensas ganas de llorar que me invaden me lo dificultan **.- Si como bien dices tratabas de ayudarme, daré por hecho que esto no es un secuestro y por lo tanto soy libre de irme en este instante, tal como pienso hacer.**

Lo rodeo y me encamino al final de la habitación donde hay una puerta que espero me lleve fuera de esa casa.

 **-Aun no estás recuperada. Debes descansar.**

Jet sale detrás de mí y me sujeta por los brazos encarándome.

 **-Debemos hablar de algunas cosas. ¿Qué hacías con Amir?**

 **-No tenemos que hablar de nada –** empiezo a levantar la voz. Me estoy sintiendo atrapada y muy nerviosa. Todo mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y estoy sudando.

 **-Tranquilízate, solo trato de ayudarte.**

 **-¡Tú siempre con lo mismo! No quiero tu ayuda, no la quise ni la querré. Desiste de una vez, Jet. ¡Espabila!**

 **-Muy bonito. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-** dice esa voz.

Miro fijamente a Spike.

 _Lo odio_.

Sí, este sentimiento que me invade no puede ser otra cosa. Me hace sentir como una niña indefensa y eso no es algo que pueda permitir.

 **-¿Qué has hecho, Jet? ¿Has vuelto a acogerlo como a un perrito abandonado? ¿No te cansas de que se burle de todos?-** hablo a Jet pero no aparto mi mirada de Spike. **– No es más que un hombre roto, un ser egoísta que arrastra a todos a su miseria. Alguien que no aprecia a nadie ni le importa hundir a los demás. Una enorme carga, Jet. Mereces más que eso.**

Spike está asombrado, no se esperaba mis palabras. Miro a Jet y presenta una expresión similar. Es un viejo lobo que se encariña demasiado de quien no debe, incluyéndome a mí.

 **-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho siempre por mí. Sabes que te aprecio mucho. Ya me alejé una vez y he rehecho mi vida. No tiene sentido esto, como si fuera una reunión de antiguos alumnos. Yo no deseo que nos volvamos a juntar. No deseo que me expliques nada, ni me adviertas ni me lleves a ningún sitio. Yo cuido de mi misma y asumiré las consecuencias de todo lo que me ocurra porque mi vida me pertenece solo a mí. Si alguna vez sentiste que también debías cargar conmigo, intenté explicarte que eso había acabado. No caigas en antiguos vicios. Por mi parte, yo no lo pienso hacer. Sí te pido que me devuelvas mis pertenecías y yo buscaré la manera de salir de este maldito planeta.**

Por sus caras no dan crédito. Es hora de despertar. Yo los dejé atrás hace mucho. Luché muy duro por conseguirlo, sufrí mucho para intentar sacarlos de mi cabeza. Cuando casi lo había conseguido vuelven. Estoy condenada a ser una desgraciada. Pero no puedo sino con una adicción cada vez y en este momento tengo otra de la que preocuparme.

En el fondo los quiero. _Bueno quiero a Jet_. Y cuanto más lejos de mí esté, mejor.

 **-No… no puedo permitirlo, no estás en condiciones –** dice Jet con dificultad.

 **-Déjala, Jet. Ya es mayorcita y ha dejado todo muy claro.**

Tras esas palabras Spike desaparece.

.

* * *

Camino como puedo por las calles de Venus. Aun no me creo que Jet me dejara marchar sin presentar más resistencia. Llevo una camiseta y unos pantalones que me ha dado la tal Tina. La pobre es una buena mujer y me porté muy mal con ella. Espero que sepa perdonarme.

Jet, se sentó en el sillón y ni me miró cuando me fui.

 _Es mejor así_.

Aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy hecha una mierda. Antes de salir, Tina me dio algunos analgésicos. Me los tomé todos juntos y aun así me encuentro realmente mal. La herida ha empezado a sangrar y la visión se me nubla aunque sé que es por otro motivo.

Cojo mi intercomunicador y llamo a M esperando que conteste. Lo intento una y otra vez pero no hay manera.

No tengo modo de salir de Venus y se supone que he cortado toda relación con la persona que me solucionaba todo hasta hace nada…

 _En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas_.

Lo llamo y responde casi enseguida.

 **-¿Realmente eres tú? Ya te daba por muerta.**

 **-Necesito algo** \- le digo con voz ronca. Sé que él entiende a lo que me refiero.

 **-Pásate por casa y…**

 **-No estoy en Marte. Estoy en Venus, pero lo necesito ya.**

 **-Joder, Faye**

Lo oigo suspirar. En el fondo no se merece esto.

 **-Conozco a alguien…**

 **-Me sirve. ¿Dónde está?**

 **-Te mando la dirección. Va a salir caro.**

 **-Ahora mismo no tengo nada. No puedo pagar, ni tengo transporte.**

 **-¿Qué pretendes, Faye?**

 **-Tu solo dime si lo puedes solucionar. No me encuentro en la mejor situación, Richard. Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer. Te pido ayuda a ti, si no puedes ayudarme buscaré a otra persona.**

 **-Vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas.**

Se hace el silencio. Él sabe que no le pienso explicar nada, nunca lo hago pero él no pierde oportunidad. Otro pobre desgraciado. Nada más lejos de mi intención que tenerlo siempre detrás preocupándose por mí.

 _Él no lo merece y yo tampoco_

 **-¿No crees que me merezco una explicación? Siempre ando sacándote las castañas del fuego. ¿No has pensado que algún día me cansaré?**

 _Estoy tan cansada… De todo_

 **-Richard… Mira, no te puedo explicar nada. Me estoy metida en un buen lío. Me urge salir del planeta pero antes debo remediar la situación.**

Se queda unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

 **-¿Cómo de grave es?**

 **-Bastante.**

 **-Me dijiste que controlabas. No somos como esos yonkis de mierda. Vas a acabar con una sobredosis si no tienes cuidado.**

 **-Lo sé-** suspiro– **lo sé muy bien. Solo tengo que salir de aquí.**

 **-Haré una transferencia. Tengo algunos contactos en Venus. Conseguiré que te lleven algo y te recojan. Te traerán como puedan. No te me pongas sibarita y espero que no se oiga ninguna queja. Intentaré que te traigan a Marte lo antes posible.**

 **-Gracias, de verdad.**

 **-Me debes una Faye. Realmente me debes muchas pero esta me la cobraré.**

Tras esas palabras corta la comunicación. Me siento en el suelo a esperar.

 _Solo quiero volver a casa_. ¿El problema? No tengo una casa a la que volver.


	9. Capítulo 9

**El azul**

 **Capítulo 9**

No se lo podía creer. Bueno, en el fondo sí que se lo creía, solo que una parte de su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

¿Tendría ella razón?. ¿Tenía algún tipo de complejo de abuela recoge gatos?

Era cierto que la vida se había vuelto complicada desde que conocía a esos dos desgraciados. Pero también era cierto que le aportaban algo sin lo que no se sentía del todo realizado.

Sí, algún problema debía tener si pensaba en esas tonterías.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que le embargaba era imposible de ignorar. Ellos formaban su familia. Esa necesidad de cooperación, de ayudarles, de preocuparse por ellos… Eso era. Empezaron siendo compañeros de curro pero después de tantas vivencias habían formado lazos que iban más allá.

Cuando Spike se fue aquella vez, se quebró la estructura que tenían montada. Mucho tiempo estuvo culpando a Spike, tal vez por la mujer en que convirtió ese hecho a Faye. Tal vez porque la vio sufrir lo innombrable, consumirse. Faye estuvo un tiempo culpándose y el resto culpando a Spike. Pero aunque todo es cierto en partes, ahora que lo miraba con perspectiva se daba cuenta que la culpa fue de él.

En su momento pensó que lo mejor era respetar la decisión de Spike. Que un hombre debía encontrarse con su destino y que si no había manera de razonar con él era porque lo tenía muy claro. Quién era él para interponerse. Si pudiera volver atrás las cosas cambiarían. ¿De qué sirvió todo aquello? Solo les complicó la vida a todos.

- **No estás bien** \- sintió como Tina masajeaba su cuello desde atrás.

Se reclinó en el sillón y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

 **-Debería haber impedido que se marchara.**

 **-No es una niña, Jet. No puedes obligar a las personas a hacer lo que no quieren.**

 **-Está herida. ¿A dónde va a ir?**

 **-Hace mucho que no sabes de ella. Como te ha dicho ha rehecho su vida. Conocerá a otras personas. Ha salido adelante todo este tiempo sin ti. Sabe cuidarse.**

 **-Supongo que de alguna manera mi mente regresó al pasado, años atrás. Parece que no va a poder ser.**

Tina se sienta en la mesita delante de él. Se queda pensativa mirándolo.

 **-Está en algo turbio, Jet. Lo sabes. Sé que hay cosas que no me cuentas. Pero te la traes vestida de gala con un balazo en el vientre mal remendado.**

 **\- Venus nos quedaba más cerca y era el lugar más seguro que se me ocurrió**

 **-Precisamente. No la llevaste a un hospital. La trajiste aquí.**

 **-Confío plenamente en tus capacidades de médico.**

 **-Ese no es el tema, Jet. No me trates también como a una niña. Sé que no poder controlar la situación te estresa. De verdad, y lo siento. Pero me has puesto en peligro al traerla aquí.**

 **-Nunca haría nada que te dañara.**

 **-Pues lo has hecho, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Está metida en algo, Jet.**

 **-Deja de repetir lo mismo. Todos estamos metidos en algo, Tina. No eres la más indicada para reprochar nada.**

 **-Es algún tema de drogas.**

Mira a Tina realmente enfadado.

 **-No juegues con estos temas. Estas dando cosas por sentado. Sabes que es una cosa muy seria.**

 **-Por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Faye presentaba un cuadro de abstinencia que hasta un ciego habría visto. No estamos hablando de cualquier tontería.**

 **-¿Dices que estará metida en algo de bandas?**

 **-¿Por qué estabas en ese crucero, quién es la persona que perseguías?**

 **-Sabes que no vamos a hablar de ese tema, pero no tiene nada que ver.**

 **-Pues a mí me parece que sí. Piénsalo. Ella iba armada ¿no es cierto? Perseguía a ese criminal y presentaba signos de llevar bastante tiempo consumiendo drogas fuertes. No tenía pinta de mendiga así que eso me da que pensar.**

 **-Faye no está metida en nada de eso. Si se ha estado drogando será de manera independiente. ¡Deja de inventar historias! Ella nunca entraría en ninguna banda y espero que no vuelvas a soltar ninguna palabra respecto al tema.**

Estaba realmente enfadado. No soportaba escuchar lo que Tina le decía. Estaba equivocaba, en eso no había duda. Faye podía haber pasado por malos momentos, podría estar drogándose, pero estaba seguro de que no se relacionaba con las bandas.

En los últimos años la droga en Marte había alcanzado un punto álgido. A las autoridades se les acabó por escapar de las manos. Sabía que ya no ponían empeño en intentar contener el tráfico que circulaba por las calles sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Suspiró. No le gustaba levantarle la voz a Tina. Ella le había contado algunas cosas de su pasado. Sabía que tenía razones para estar alerta sobre ese tema pero eso le hacía obsesionarse y ver cosas donde no las había.

 **-Lo siento-** ella miraba al suelo entre sus piernas, pensativa **.- No debería haberte hablado así.**

 **-Tranquilo.**

 **-No hay excusa. Solo que como dices, esto me estresa. Ahora sé que he dejado que se fuera** **con una herida de bala y con un mono de cojones. Tengo que encontrarla.-** dicho eso se levanta.

 **-Jet, deja que se vaya. ¡Jet!**

Pero ya salía por la puerta.

.

* * *

Aún era temprano, pero eso no iba a impedir que empezara a beber. Si todo salía como planeaba, no iba a parar hasta que la hora fuera acorde con la acción.

Pidió un whisky con hielo. Podría hacer una prueba y ver cuántos era capaz de tomarse hasta que el alcohol lo tumbara como a un colegial.

 _Sí, buena idea_

Llevaba un buen rato sentado en la barra, sin mirar a nadie, solo a su vaso, que con ayuda del camarero siempre estaba lleno.

Pidió que se lo volvieran a llenar.

 _Disparó_

Aun le costaba un poco digerirlo. Si Jet no lo hubiera impedido le habría metido una bala en el cuerpo. Recordaba una situación similar, con ella apuntándole. Aquella vez no fue capaz.

Entendía que estaba enfadada con él. Alguna que otra mujer había intentado agredirle a lo largo de su vida. Pero no se esperaba que Faye fuera capaz de dispararle.

 _No apuntaba a las piernas precisamente_

Jet no paraba de llamarle pero no iba a contestar.

 _Todo hombre tiene derecho a emborracharse cuando lo necesita sin que nadie le moleste_

Puede que este tiempo ausente le haya vuelto un enclenque. Un debilucho con ideas fantasiosas. De alguna manera todo este regreso a la Bebop y a la que una vez fue su vida se veía como un regreso a casa. Como si retomara su antigua vida desde el punto en que la dejó.

Había estado tanto tiempo ignorándolo todo, intentando superar su dolor, que no había meditado bien sobre las posibles repercusiones de sus acciones. Sobre que no podía esperar que después de todo ese tiempo nada hubiera cambiado.

Hace años lo habría aceptado sin más. A lo hecho pecho y a otra cosa mariposa. Pero, por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, no estaba para nada conforme con la situación.

Sentía rabia, impotencia y decepción.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

Se sentía perdido. Y por eso iba a ahogarse en alcohol. Puede que eso no le ayudara a encontrarse, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

 _._


	10. Capítulo 10

The Blue

 _CAPITULO 10_

 _¡Por fin!_

Acabamos de aterrizar en Marte _._

 _El viaje más horrible de mi vida_

Un carguero asqueroso. Eso era lo que era aquello. Literal. Esta gente no sabe lo que es un poco de higiene. Encima el contacto de Richard me metió de polizón así que estuve todo el viaje en uno de los compartimentos de carga, que apestaba de manera imposible de explicar.

Pensaba que después de tantas molestias iba a morir asfixiada.

Nada más poner el pie en el puerto veo una figura que se acerca hacia mí.

 _Lo que me faltaba_

 **-No eres la agradable visión que me esperaba.**

 **-Qué manera más amable de decirlo.**

 **-Supuse que necesitarías que te acercara a algún lado.**

No dice nada más. No pregunta nada.

 **-Necesitas un médico.**

 **-Necesito muchas cosas pero me conformo con lo que tengo.**

Montan en un lo había visto antes.

 _¿De dónde lo ha sacado?_

 **-Me ha salido bastante caro el sacarte de ese lío tuyo.**

 _Ya decía yo que no se iba a poder contener del todo_

 **-¿Te llegó lo que te encargué?**

 **-Sí, gracias.**

 **-Se te ve mal. ¿No fue suficiente?**

 **-Ve al grano.**

Siempre anda con tonterías

 **-Debes dejarlo.**

Me sorprende. No se referirá…

 _No Imposible, él no sabe nada_

 **-No sé qué has estado haciendo últimamente pero te ha pasado factura. Tienes que dejar de consumir. Estás muy enganchada.**

 **-¿Es broma?**

 **-¿Te has visto?**

¿Es que todos van a ponerse en ese plan?

 **-Yo me encargo de mis cosas. Sé que soy egoísta por pedirte ayuda pero ya está del resto me ocupo yo.**

 **-¿Estas sangrando?**

 **-¿Qué…?**

Miro hacia abajo.

 _Perfecto_

 **-Es una herida sin importancia.**

 **-Estas muy pálida. Hay que llevarte a un médico.**

 **-¡No! Estoy bien. Para por donde puedas, me bajaré aquí mismo.**

Pero no para.

 **-Hablo en serio.**

 **-¡Y yo también!-** grita.

Observo como medita un momento y suspira.

 **-Mira, Faye. Sin preguntas ¿vale? No sé ni por qué me preocupo por ti cuando ni tú misma lo haces. Pero me preocupo. Déjame que te lleve a un médico.**

 **-No puedo ir a un hospital.**

 **-¿Te crees que soy estúpido?**

.

* * *

Acababa de cobrar la última recompensa. Sí, vivían modestamente pero le gustaba cobrar como a cualquiera.

Había sido una semana dura. Estuvo un par de días conteniendo a un Jet insoportable. Le había constado convencerlo de que siguieran con sus vidas y ya verían como iban saliendo las cosas.

Lo que le había contado de Faye le había puesto incómodo. Aunque puede que eso explicara muchas cosas.

 _Así que drogas_

No estaban hablando de tabaco y alcohol. Jet había comentado la teoría de Tina, la cual era cuanto menos inquietante. Pero, al igual que Jet, dudaba que fuera cierta. Faye no se implicaría con las bandas.

 _Al menos la Faye de antes no lo habría hecho_

 _¿Dónde se meterá?_

Había estado a punto de ir a buscarla en varias ocasiones. Después se decía que si se lo había impedido a Jet no debía hacerlo él tampoco.

 _Pero al menos para saber que está bien…_

.

* * *

Otra noche, otra fiesta

 _Menudo aburrimiento_

M se había puesto como una fiera. Es cierto que la anterior misión fue un fracaso pero qué esperaba. Le había tenido que ocultar información. No quería ver la que hubiera montado si se hubiese enterado de todo.

Llevaba días durmiendo fatal. Nada fuera de lo común. Por otro lado, el tener una herida de bala no facilitaba las cosas. Richard la había llevado a un tipo que se las daba de curandero… al menos había salido viva.

 _Por ahí entra la razón de que me encuentre aquí esta noche_

Veo que se acerca a la barra y pide una copa. Se le acercan tres mujeres.

 _Menudo cuadro, todas enjoyadas y destilando sonrisas falsas y chillonas_

Caza fortunas, seguro. Con una edad entre los 20 y los 50 difícil de adivinar.

El caballero objeto de sus atenciones les lanza una seria mirada. Veo cómo intercambia un par de palabras con ellas y las despide con un gesto.

 _Está acostumbrado a que lo adulen_

Bueno, está en su derecho. Un hombre con una situación privilegiada, una gruesa cuenta corriente y un atractivo más que considerable a sus 47 años.

 _Un hueso duro de roer_

Me aproximo con calma hacia donde se encuentra. Dejo un espacio entre nosotros y me apoyo en la barra.

El barman me mira.

 **-Whisky seco, doble.**

Me siento en el taburete, colocando mi vestido. Paseo desganada mi mirada por la sala. Sé que él me mira.

Me traen la bebida y doy un sorbo.

 **-¿Le gusta beber?**

Le miro a la cara sin mostrar expresión.

 **-¿Me pregunta si soy alcohólica?**

Sonríe. _Bingo_

 **-No pretendía ser descortés. Solo me ha llamado la atención ya que no conozco a mujeres que beban lo que usted ha pedido.**

 **-Tal vez es que no conoce a muchas mujeres.**

 **-Nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar eso. Supongo que acaba de abrirme los ojos. Me llamo Robert.**

Vuelvo a beber de mi bebida mirándolo de reojo.

 **-¿No va a presentarse?**

 **-¡Perdona! No pretendía ser descortés.-** Me giro en el taburete para enfrentarlo y le ofrezco la mano **.-Soy la Srta. Smith.**

Robert se acerca y estrecha mi mano. Le doy un buen apretón.

 **-Es una mujer con carácter.**

 **-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.**

Le sonrío.

 **-¿Le importa?-** pregunta señalando el asiento a mi lado.

 **-Para nada.**

Robert coge su bebida y se sienta junto a mí. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin embargo es un silencio agradable.

 **-Acudo a estas fiestas por compromiso, pero son realmente aburridas.**

 **-Le secundo en lo de aburridas.**

Empieza a hablar de cosas sin importancia. Es entretenido.

Siempre he pensado que las mujeres tenemos una especie de sexto sentido. Que se activa solo a veces, pero ahí está. Conozco a este tío, no personalmente hasta este momento pero me he leído un buen informe sobre él. No es trigo limpio. Sin embargo, se siente como si fuera buena persona. Es agradable, tiene una voz profunda y reconfortante. Podría estar todo el día escuchándole hablar.

 _Definitivamente mi sexto sentido se ha estropeado del todo_

Un par de horas y varias copas después veo que mira el reloj.

 **-Ya es hora de que vaya. Por supuesto, la invito por haberme soportado tanto tiempo.-** llama al barman para que le cobre.

 **-¿Mamá le ha puesto toque de queda?**

 **-Me temo que una reunión a primera hora de la mañana es la que me obliga a abandonar su compañía.**

 **-Me apena escuchar eso. Estas horas no han sido tan terribles gracias a usted.**

 **-Me halaga profundamente. Y no dude que me encuentro tan apenado como usted, seguramente más. Pero el deber me llama. Ha sido un placer conocerla Srta. Smith. Gracias por malgastar su tiempo escuchando los desvaríos de un hombre como yo.**

 **-El placer ha sido mío. Que descanse, Robert.**

 **-Con suerte volveremos a coincidir alguna vez. Buenas noches.**

Sin más, se marcha. O es gay o he hecho algo mal. Y no parece gay.

Suspiro derrotada.

 _Bueno, Roma no se construyó en un día_

Robert puede estar tranquilo. Habrá una próxima vez.

.

* * *

 _Ahí está_

Tanto husmear ha dado sus frutos. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar.

Tal vez debería de cambiar de empleo. Podría ser detective privado. No se le daba tan mal.

Así que un barrio privilegiado.

 _¿Cómo demonios se las arregla para permitirse vivir ahí?_

No quería suma pues seguía negándose a creer que Faye estuviera involucrada en ciertos asuntos.

Empieza a andar detrás de ella. Faye siempre había sido una mujer guapa y cuando se arreglaba pasaba a ser espectacular.

Esa noche no era la excepción. Un vestido largo y negro. Era una noche especialmente cálida e iba sin abrigo.

Empieza a acortar la distancia que los separa. Hay poca gente en la calle y la iluminación es escasa.

Está apenas a un paso de ella cuando ve cómo con su brazo derecho, curvado por delante de su cuerpo, apunta hacia atrás con una pequeña pistola en la mano.

 **-Acércate más y lo lamentarás.**

Ahí están ambos, parados en medio de la calle.

 **-Te ha salido voz de mafiosa de película.**

Observa cómo se tensa ese cuerpo menudo. No sabía que era él.

Baja el arma y se toma un momento tras el cual se gira y lo encara.

 **-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?**

 **-Solo paseaba y te he visto pasar.**

 **-Y, por supuesto, sentiste la necesidad de saludar.**

Luce enfadada. Huele a una fragancia suave mezclada con un toque de alcohol. No estará tan mal si puede irse de fiesta.

 **-Nos despedimos de manera desagradable la última vez. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

Alucinado, observa cómo se da la vuelta y se empieza a alejar de él.


	11. Capítulo 11

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Pumpum, pumpum, pumpum…_

Prácticamente no puedo oír otra cosa. Siento ganas de vomitar. Cuando escuché a alguien siguiéndome no me esperaba que fuera él.

Vuelvo a oír sus pasos.

 _No se cansa_

 **-¿No vas a decir nada?**

…

 **-¿Qué somos, críos de 12 años?**

No pienso contestarle. Si le ignoro acabará por irse.

 **-Faye, tenemos que hablar. ¿No quieres oír lo que tengo para decir?**

…

 **-Obviamente no. Siento todo lo que ha pasado, de verdad. La cosa se torció y tardé un tiempo en solucionar mi situación, estuve totalmente aislado hasta que volví a la Bebop.**

Acelero el paso y él hace lo mismo.

De repente, siento que me agarra del brazo para detenerme.

 **-No me toques.**

 **-No seas así. ¿En qué andas metida?**

 **-¡No es asunto tuyo! ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Tienes algún tipo de complejo de hermano mayor?**

 **-¿Así que Jet tiene complejo de anciana y yo de hermano mayor?**

 **-Spike…**

Me giro y sigo andando.

 _¿Por qué justo ahora tenemos que tener esta confrontación…?_

Lo escucho detrás, no va a desistir.

 **-¡Faye! Ya basta. Vuelve a la Bebop.**

Paro de andar.

 _¨Vuelve a la Bebop¨_

A veces deseo que todo esto hubiera sido una mala pesadilla, despertar y volver a encontrarme con la cara de esos idiotas. Ver a Ed y al pulgoso del perro… Ser una irresponsable y que todos intenten regañarme.

 _Pero no es una pesadilla, es la jodida realidad._

Estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora. No puedo negar que su presencia es como una herida profunda y sangrante. Ya no solo su presencia sino el hecho de saber que no está muerto. Todo ello demuestra que no me conviene. No nos convenimos el uno al otro. Una persona cuya pérdida duele a un nivel solo superado por la certeza de saberla con vida…

 _Una relación que solo inspira dolor_

Saqué de contexto lo que Spike significaba para mí. Lo magnifiqué e idealicé y al ver que eran simples ilusiones por mi parte me sentí desgraciada. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Solo quiero que me deje tranquila. Debemos cerrar ese capítulo.

 _Bastante tengo ya con lo que tengo_

 **-Faye…**

 **-Spike.-** le corto antes de que pueda decir nada. **\- Te perdono.**

 **-¿Cómo dices?**

Luce realmente asombrado.

 **-Creo que es eso lo que buscas. Dejar tu conciencia tranquila. No sé qué te habrá podido contar Jet. Te confieso que pasé por momentos difíciles. Cualquier culpa que soportes con respecto a mi puedes dejarla ir. Te perdono. Te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Jet. No tengo tiempo para estar enfurruñada por nada relacionado con todo esto. Solo quiero que me dejéis en paz.**

Me sigue mirando sin decir nada.

 **-De verdad, estoy bien. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva. Cada uno por su lado.**

Me acerco a él y apoyo la mano en su cara. Está fría. Lo miro a los ojos, él no mueve ni un músculo. Me acerco más, llevo mis labios hasta los suyos. Él no cierra los ojos y yo tampoco, nos quedamos así unos instantes. Sin movernos, solo tocándonos a través de nuestros labios.

Doy un paso atrás y acaba el contacto.

 **-Adiós Spike.**

.

* * *

Doy otra vuelta más en la cama. No puedo dormir. Saco los pies por un costado y me siento apoyando los brazos en mis piernas.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Lejos de quedarme más tranquila después de nuestro encuentro de hace un par de días, estoy peor que antes.

 _Lo que daría por poder dejar la mente en blanco_

Intento ver la hora en el reloj de la mesilla pero los números me resultan confusos. Me tiemblan las manos. Los temblores van a peor.

 _Tal vez debería de ir a ver a la doctora_

Pero no, paso de ir por esa consulta.

Me levanto y voy al salón. Un piso bastante decente en el que vivía ahora. Estaba tan acostumbrada al antiguo cuchitril que no terminaba de acostumbrarme a aquello. Saco una bolsita de debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá. Cojo dos pastillas y me las trago.

 _En unos minutos me encontraré mejor_

M debía de estar enfadado por seguir faltando a las clases de defensa personal. Después de los últimos acontecimientos tal vez me convendría ir. Pero aun no estoy del todo recuperada y no quiero arriesgarme a que la herida se abra de nuevo.

Suena mi intercomunicador. Es M.

 _Maldita sea, ni que lo hubiera convocado_

No quiero cogerlo. Trato de ignorarlo pero suena una y otra vez. Miro el reloj. Aún faltan horas para que amanezca.

Cansada de que no pare de sonar contesto.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Te voy a mandar una dirección. Nos encontraremos ahí en una hora.**

 **-¿Has visto la hora que es? No pienso ir a…**

 _Me ha colgado_

.

* * *

Entro en lo que parece una antigua cafetería. Es muy temprano o muy tarde, según como se mire. Sin embargo, hay algunos clientes.

Ando a través del pequeño local buscando a mi objetivo.

 _Objetivo localizado_

Me siento delante de él.

 **-¿Cómo te fue la otra noche? Nunca me informaste.**

 **\- No sabía que tenía que informarte de cada paso que daba.**

 **-Con eso supongo que querrás decir que no conseguiste nada.**

 **-¿Pretendes que sea muy obvia?**

No me responde. A veces lo odio.

 **-Mira, la próxima vez irá mejor. Nos caímos bien, no es el típico pervertido que con ver un poco de piel y que le muevas las pestañas ya no piensa en otra cosa.**

Saca un sobre y lo pone sobre la mesa. Me lo acerca.

 _Empiezo a odiar los sobres_

 **-Ábrelo.**

Hago lo que me dice. Y hay fotos, muchas. De Amir… Algunas son las mismas que me pasó Richard, pero hay varias más. Voy pasándolas y llego a algunas en las que salimos ambos, cuando estábamos tomando una copa aquella noche y cuando íbamos a su habitación.

 **-¿Sabías que es ahora mismo uno de los criminales más buscados?**

 **-Al grano.**

 **-El caso es que teníamos una oportunidad. Y creo que la desperdiciaste por intentar lucrarte con esa captura. Creía que entendías la importancia de todo esto. Me dijiste que no te encontraste con el sujeto. Ahora me pregunto si no sería porque estabas ocupada en otros menesteres.**

 **-¿Quién sacó estas fotos?**

 **-Hay mucha gente detrás de ese tipo. Vas camino de convertirte en una de las famosas amantes de ese fugitivo.**

 **-Solo nos vimos esa vez, y por supuesto no soy su amante. Intenté atraparlo, lo reconozco pero ya está. Además, se escapó.**

Con todo lo que había pasado después del incidente, ya casi me había olvidado de Amir. El muy hijo de su madre casi me mata.

 **-La policía tiene fotos tuyas. Aun no te han identificado pero posiblemente lo harán.**

 **-¿Cómo dices?**

 _La policía no. ¡Joder!_

 **-La cosa se ha complicado un poco, M. Pero ya está. No tienen por qué descubrir nada de mí. Mantendré un perfil bajo. Seguramente no vuelva a cruzarme con Amir en la vida. Se acabarán olvidando.**

Veo desesperada cómo M se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta, ignorándome.

 **-M, no puedes hacerme esto.**

La desesperación en mi voz me da asco.

 **-Estás fuera.**

Él no se para. Sigue andando y sale a la calle. Corro detrás de él.

 **-¡Por favor!-** intento calmar mi voz **.- Por favor, no me hagas esto. Me he dedicado a esta misión en cuerpo y alma. Aparté mi vida por ella. Me necesitas.**

 **-¿Tan dedicada a la misión has estado?-** su voz es fría. **-Cualquiera lo diría cuando no cumples con tu parte. No asistes a las clases ni a las consultas. No controlas la adicción como te pedí, y además fracasas en lo que te encomiendo por hacer cosas que nada tienen que ver. Me he cansado. No necesito a nadie que obstaculice mi camino.**

Me cuesta respirar. La glotis se me constriñe y noto que no deja pasar el aire. Los ojos se me empañan con lágrimas no derramadas. Me está dando un ataque de ansiedad.

 _Esto no me puede estar pasando_

 **-M, por favor.**

Nada, ni se vuelve a mirarme.

 **-¡Mike!**

Eso lo hace reaccionar. Se vuelve hacia mí. Furia en los ojos. Se acerca y con una fuerza desmedida me agarra por el cuello con una mano y me estampa contra la pared.

 **-Escúchame bien. Tú y yo no nos conocemos, no me has visto nunca y me ignorarás si nos vemos alguna vez. Ese nombre no lo volverás a pronunciar. Si te atreves a hacer algo para que fracase en mi cometido, te mataré, Faye. He sacrificado mucho, todo para esto. Ya no me queda nada. Si me haces caer te haré sufrir lo que nunca imaginarías que se pudiera.**

 **-¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme esas cosas?-** digo como puedo.

 **-Hazte un favor, espabila y déjate de depender de los demás.**

Sin más me suelta. Resbalo por la pared y acabo sentada en el suelo. Me da un ataque de tos, llevo las manos a mi cuello y las lágrimas por fin se derraman.

La he jodido, la he jodido pero bien.


	12. Capítulo 12

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 12**

Estoy otra vez delante de esta puerta. Inconscientemente he llegado aquí, o tal vez no.

Golpeo con mis nudillos. El ruido retumba en mi cabeza. Nadie abre.

Me empiezo a poner nerviosa. Cierro el puño y golpeo con fuerza una y otra vez.

De repente la puerta se abre.

 **-¿Quién diablos es?**

Me mira.

 **-Faye, ¿estás loca?**

No le dejo hablar y lo empujo hacia dentro. Cierro la puerta y lo encaro.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?**

Me acerco a él y le agarro la cara con las manos.

 **-¿Estás borracha?**

Tiro de su cabeza hacia la mía y lo beso. Al principio se resiste, se queda inmóvil. Pero finalmente me corresponde. Me besa con pasión y empezamos a retroceder abrazados.

Soy consciente que entramos en su habitación. Seguimos andando hasta que mis piernas topan con la cama. Caemos juntos en ella y él tira de mi camiseta para sacarla por encima de mi cabeza. Vuelve a besarme con desesperación.

 _Lleva mucho esperando esto_

Se separa de mis labios y empieza a pasar la boca por mi cuello, hacia abajo.

Es curioso pero no siento nada de nada. Es incluso reconfortante. Miro al techo fijamente.

 _Tal vez debería haber dejado que esto sucediera hace mucho tiempo_

Me doy cuenta de que ha parado. Miro hacia abajo y veo que contempla la herida de bala. No levanta la cabeza cuando pregunta.

 **-¿Por qué lloras?**

 **-¿Qué?-** mi voz sale ronca.

Llevo las manos a mi cara y efectivamente estoy llorando.

 **-No lo sé.**

Descanso la cabeza en la cama y vuelvo a mirar al techo. De repente algo se me desborda en el pecho. Empiezo a hipar.

 _Cuando pensaba que no podía caer más bajo…_

Mi respiración se vuelve muy irregular y literalmente pierdo el control y doy rienda suelta al llanto.

Richard se recuesta a mi lado en la cama, quitándose de encima.

Se pone de costado y me atrae a sus brazos. Me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho y como una niña pequeña lloro desgarrada mientras me aferro a él.

* * *

.

 _ **1 mes después…**_

Creo que he pasado por un episodio de depresión. Todo sumado a una dependencia por ciertas sustancias, que nunca pensé que fuera tan grave, me habían hecho caer de nuevo en ese estado en el que todo me importa una mierda y yo misma menos aun.

Cómo no, aun en mis momentos más bajos, era capaz de ser egoísta y había dependido de Richard que se había comido todo el marrón él solito.

 _¨Hazte un favor, espabila y déjate de depender de los demás¨_

Esas palabras vinieron a mi mente. Menudo despojo era.

Se abre la puerta y entra Richard. Trae algo de comer, lo huelo. Se acerca y se sienta en el sofá a mi lado.

 **-Tienes que empezar a comer en condiciones. Has perdido mucho peso. Vas a enfermar de verdad y entonces me obligarás a internarte en el hospital.**

 **-Te he dicho que no iré al hospital.**

 **-¿Y cómo me lo piensas impedir? Desde luego no con esos bracitos que se te han quedado. No podrías oponer resistencia ni queriendo. Seguro que te pesaría demasiado hasta la pistola.**

No respondo. Sé que tiene razón.

 **-Pone un tazón de fideos delante de mí. Están humeantes.**

 **-Come.**

Por una vez le hago caso. Es verdad que estoy muy débil. El otro día me miré en el espejo y decidí no volver a hacerlo. No reconocía a la mujer del reflejo.

Comimos ambos en silencio. Cuando acabamos, Richard me puso una pastilla delante. Había intentado controlar mi adicción como pudo. Había sido horrible. Sobre todo los primeros días.

Richard no conseguía encontrar a nadie que le vendiera las pastillas. Había estado unos días pinchándome pero no era lo mismo. No sabía por qué pero nada hacía efecto por mucho tiempo, las necesitaba a ellas, solo a ellas.

Ahora habíamos bajado la dosis. La situación estaba más controlada pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer para desengancharme del todo.

 **-¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer?**

Richard se había compadecido de mí. No había insistido en que le diera explicaciones. Puede que porque le había inspirado mucha pena.

Por otro lado, sabía que algo le había contado en medio de mis delirios febriles. ¿El qué? No lo recordaba.

 **-No he tenido muchas ganas de pensar.**

 **-No puedes esconderte aquí eternamente. Deberías…**

 **-Richard-** le corto sin darle tiempo a continuar **.- Entiendo lo que esto supone y ha supuesto para ti. No tengo derecho a cargarte con mis problemas. Pero no tengo nada para pagártelo. Si quieres que nos acostemos no pondré impedimento. En cuanto pueda me iré.**

 **-¿Si quiero que nos acostemos?**

Le miro a los ojos.

 **-Sé que quieres.**

 **-Claro que lo sabes. Hace un tiempo que nos conocemos y nunca lo he ocultado. ¿Pero no pensarás que me interesas solo por un polvo, no?.**

 **-Lo sé y no lo merezco.**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías.**

 **-Mira, Richard. No soy una buena persona.**

 **-Faye…**

 **-Tú mismo me pasabas encargos. Sabes que me cargaba gente.**

 **-Personas que no merecían estar vivas.**

 **-No somos quiénes para juzgar nada. El caso es que no es la única razón. Soy egoísta y aprovechada. Y no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento de verdad, pero eso no va a cambiar. Nunca podré pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Desde luego será imposible darte lo que quieres.**

 **-No acostumbras a hablar tanto.**

 **-Lo sé.**

Veo cómo empieza a recogerlo todo. Cuando termina se encamina hacia la puerta.

 **-Tengo que salir. Volveré antes del amanecer.**

* * *

 **.**

Llevaba un tiempo obsesionado con el tema.

Se había humillado. Había tratado de darle explicaciones…

Pero sin duda, lo que no se esperaba era que Faye le besara para despedirse.

 _Se sintió mal, muy mal_

Desde que se levantó al siguiente día tenía la determinación de entender qué demonios pasaba.

Habría jurado que Faye no se relacionaba con las bandas pero en algo estaba metida.

Empezó a investigar como un loco, aparcando todo el trabajo de caza recompensas. Jet estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Llevaba un mes sin pegar ojo, pero la investigación iba dando sus frutos.

Juró que tras lo del sindicato se iba a alejar de cualquier organización inmiscuida en actividades ilegales pero ahí estaba de nuevo, embarrado hasta las rodillas.

En los últimos años, Marte se había visto azotado por el tráfico de drogas. Había demasiadas personas implicadas y en la policía habían preferido hacerse los ciegos y los sordos antes que reconocer que no podían con la situación.

Auténticas batallas campales en las calles de los suburbios más oscuros.

Había dos productos estrella, por lo que había podido averiguar. Competían encarnizadamente en un mercado en pleno auge.

 _Parece que ahora está bien visto entre los ricachones ponerse hasta arriba de cualquiera de los dos_

Todos eran unos imbéciles inconscientes, por supuesto. Y por lo que iba intuyendo, Faye era otra imbécil.

Consiguió averiguar por qué fue a la fiesta de aquella noche. O al menos con quién se encontró.

Robert Stanfield, un importante empresario, multimillonario y metido en muchos asuntos extraoficiales. ¿Entre ellos? Sí, el tráfico de drogas.

Lo que no le terminaba que casar era qué papel jugaba Amir en aquella telaraña.

Sabía que no hacía mucho que Faye se había mudado. De las zonas más inmundas a una de las más acomodadas. ¿Cómo? Se le seguía escapando.

¿Sería amante de algún traficante? Era algo que se negaba a creer. Puede que hubiera cambiado. Puede que ya le fuera conocida por su capacidad para estafar, pero entraban en asuntos más importantes.

Lo que tenía claro era que, efectivamente, estaba enganchada. Y varios camellos se lo pudieron confirmar. Además, no le hacía ascos a nada según parecía.

Se acercaba al siguiente camello de la lista. A ver qué podía sacarle a este.

 **-Hola.**

El tipo miró a Spike de arriba abajo y lo ignoró.

 **-Disculpa, estoy hablando contigo. ¿Tienes algo?**

 **-¿Puedes pagar?**

 **-Sin duda.**

 **-¿Eres poli? Porque lo estás haciendo realmente mal.**

El tipo se sonríe.

 **-¡Me has pillado!-** Spike se frota la cabeza mientras sonríe también **.- Pero no soy poli, en eso te equivocas. Sin embargo, busco otra cosa.**

El tipo sigue ahí como si nada.

 **-Digamos que mi mal es una droga distinta, una mujer.**

 **-Tío, no soy un chulo. Te has equivocado de calle, desaparece.-** responde indignado.

Spike saca la foto y se la enseña.

 **-Estoy buscando a esta mujer.**

Mira la foto y algo pasa por su cara. Fue cosa de un segundo pero a Spike no le pasó desapercibido.

 _La conoce_

 **-No la he visto en mi vida.**

 **-Otros vendedores de la zona recuerdan que ella les compraba hasta no hace mucho tiempo. Llevo mucho buscándola, ya sabes, un antiguo amor. Desapareció un día de casa y necesita ayuda.**

 **-Mira tío, no me cuentes tus problemas. No la he visto, pírate que pareces un poli y me espantas a los clientes.**

 **\- Te pagaré por cualquier información que puedas darme.**

 **-Déjame en paz. Vete con tu foto a preguntar a otro lado.**

Se da la vuelta y se marcha.

 _Hoy no va a ser un día productivo._

* * *

.

Tirada en el sofá con las noticias puestas. _Otro día más… o menos_ , según el humor.

Un humor bastante negro últimamente.

Miro las imágenes sin verlas, había bajado el volumen pues me dolía la cabeza.

Un edificio está ardiendo.

 _Algo habrá estallado_

Sigo mirando las imágenes que pasan una tras otra y de repente reconozco ese edificio, esa comisaría.

Me siento rápidamente y subo el volumen intentando oír a la reportera que está retransmitiendo a toda velocidad.

 _Una bomba_

Me empiezan a pitar los oídos y a hiperventilar.

 _No te desmayes, no te desmayes_

¨Muchos muertos, algunos heridos... Un atentado que se ha saldado la vida de muchos policías y civiles que se encontraban en las instalaciones…¨¨

No dicen quiénes ni cuántos. No ponen nombres.

 _¿Llamo?_

No, no puedo.

Permanezco expectante mientras siguen dando la última hora.

* * *

.

Estaba acostado en el sofá dándose un respiro cuando entra Jet alterado.

 **-¡Spike!**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** responde abriendo un ojo.

 **-Acabo de hablar con Bob. Ha habido un atentado en una de las comisarías de Marte. Sospechan que se trata de Amir.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 13**

Observaba cómo su compañero se movía frenético.

 _¡Amir!_ Jet no había claudicado aun en su búsqueda. Sin prisa pero sin pausa había seguido tras su pista. Él tenía que dividir su tiempo entre ese elemento y la investigación que llevaba en curso pero desde que le metió esa bala en el cuerpo tenían una cuenta pendiente.

 **-¡Pon las noticias!**

Se incorpora para hacerle sitio en el sofá.

 _Ha volado todo el edificio_

Ni siquiera tratan de censurar las imágenes. Gente tirada por todas partes con miembros amputados. Polvo que dificulta ver casi nada. Vísceras por doquier. Desagradable era poco.

Siguen intentando informar sobre las pérdidas y los daños.

 _¨…hormigón y cristales salieron despedidos tras la explosión impactando contra todo el que tenía cerca… Aún no se sabe qué tipo de explosivo se utilizó…¨_

 **-Tenemos que ir a por él.-** dice Spike muy serio.

 **-Te dije que era de la peor escoria.-** Jet apoya los brazos en las piernas frustrado **.- La ISSP ha decretado la captura de Amir como asunto prioritario. Aún no saben si fue él pero ya no se van a quedar sentados esperando. ¡Ha puesto una bomba en una comisaria!**

 **-¿No vamos a hacer nada?**

 **-Ahora mismo no podemos. Oficialmente no sabemos nada. Han llevado el tema del escape de Amir con mucho cuidado. Si nos encontramos con agentes e interferimos en su misión nos considerarán cómplices o al menos sospechosos. Y más nos vale que no se nos relacione con terroristas…**

 **-¿Te das cuenta?**

Jet gira la cabeza y le mira con expresión derrotada.

 **-Huyó por un error de ellos. Piden continuamente ayuda de manera extraoficial porque no tienen ganas de mover un dedo y hacer su trabajo. Y ahora que deben moverse sí o sí, si pillan a alguien más por el camino, ¿se colgarán una medalla?-** Spike golpea la mesa con los dos puños y se levanta para empezar a caminar por la sala.

 **-¿Te crees que me gusta todo esto?**

 **-¡Creía que querías ir a por él! Me has vuelto loco estos últimos meses. Me ha disparado, ¡ha disparado a Faye! Además, ofrecen una recompensa.**

 **-Ya no, ahora es asunto suyo y tendremos que mantenernos al margen o será peor.**

Jet se levanta y sale de la sala.

.

* * *

 _-¡Faye! Mírame, Faye._

 _Camino descalza por el césped. Me trae tantos recuerdos. De niña jugaba en el jardín de mi casa. Me encantaba pisar el césped y sentir su frescura en los pies._

 _Una bola enorme de pelo me roza las piernas al pasar corriendo a mi lado. Va tras la pelota._

 _-¡Muy bien! Eres un buen chico._

 _Esa voz, a la que tanto cariño había cogido. Esa inocencia no propia de este mundo. Era un soplo de aire fresco, una cura para mi alma herida._

 _-¡Venga, Faye!_

 _Río ante su insistencia. Veo que se aleja corriendo con el perro._

 _-No te quedes atrás._

 _Lo miro cuando pasa por mi lado. Me quedo parada viéndolo andar. Entonces él se detiene. Se gira y me sonríe._

 _Extiende su mano hacia mí._

 _-Vamos._

 _Por un momento soy feliz._

 _Dirijo mi mano hacia la suya pero esta se aleja despacio. Camino hacia delante intentando cogerla pero sigue alejándose de mí._

 _-Estás tardando mucho, Faye._

 _No lo entiendo, me echo a correr detrás de su mano. Alargo la mía, la tengo ahí mismo pero no consigo agarrarla._

 _-Tardas demasiado._

 _De repente todo cambia. El día se nubla, el césped se seca._

 _Ya no se escuchan risas, ya nadie corre y grita de felicidad. El perro aparece tumbado a mi lado, me agacho y lo muevo intentando que reaccione pero está muerto._

 _Y ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, levanto la mirada para ver como él se da la vuelta y se aleja de mí._

.

* * *

Abro los ojos sobresaltada. Estoy acostada, en el suelo.

Siento los ojos muy hinchados y la boca me sabe a rayos. Intento incorporarme sin éxito. Me pesa mucho el cuerpo. Vuelvo a intentarlo y consigo apoyarme en un codo. Algo pegajoso me cubre la cara, miro hacia abajo y veo que me he vomitado. Me consigo sentar como puedo y apoyo la espalda en el sofá que tengo detrás.

 _En algún momento me habré caído al suelo_

Es de noche, lo sé porque lo veo por la ventana, pero no sé ni la hora ni el día.

No recuerdo muy bien nada. Poco a poco me levanto lo suficiente para dejarme caer en el sofá. Me siento en él y noto lo incómodo que es. Debería de ahorrar para comprarme una cama, siempre lo digo y nunca lo hago.

 _Un momento…_

Abro bien los ojos y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en mi antiguo apartamento y no en el piso de Richard. Cómo y por qué ahora mismo se me escapa. Llevo puesta una camiseta pero está llena de vómito. Debería darme una ducha. Me pongo de pie pero me voy hacia un lado y vuelvo a caer sentada en el sofá.

 _¡Joder!_

Me apoyo en el respaldo y trato de respirar hondo. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas que no tardan en correr libres por mis mejillas.

 _Pom pom pom…_

Están golpeando la puerta. Intento preguntar quién es pero ni las palabras me salen.

 **-¡Abre la maldita puerta!**

Reconozco la voz, es la casera. Una señora con un sobrepeso considerable y un humor de mil demonios.

 **-Como no abras inmediatamente vas a saber lo que es bueno.**

 _Lo que es bueno…_

Pues me lo tendrá que enseñar porque no hay manera de que consiga levantarme del sofá.

Hay unos minutos de silencio tras los cuales se oye un estruendo. Han roto la puerta.

 **-¿Te crees que voy a permitir que te atrincheres en mi apartamento sin pagar nada? Te fuiste hace tiempo y ya no puedes estar aquí. Otro cliente ya me ha pagado y se mudará en breve.**

La casera se pasea dando voces y exclamando por toda la habitación.

 **-¿Qué diablos has hecho? Limpia todo esto y sal de aquí. Y la puerta me la tendrás que pagar no creas que te irás sin más.**

Me va a estallar la cabeza.

 **-¿Me estás escuchando? Busca a ver si tiene algo de valor.**

Está hablando con alguien. Giro la cabeza y veo a un tío enorme.

 _Debe ser el que ha reventado la puerta_

Rebusca entre mis pantalones y la bolsa que hay en el suelo.

Oigo que doña malhumor empieza a refunfuñar y a soltar palabras nada halagadoras dirigidas hacia mí.

 **-Escúchame bien. Tienes que levantarte. No soy tan mala persona como para soltarte en la calle con esas pintas. Aséate un poco, vístete y lárgate. Te doy una hora. Josh se quedará en la puerta para que cumplas con ese plazo. Si no has salido de mi propiedad de aquí a una hora dejaré que Josh se ocupe de ti como estime oportuno. ¿Me has entendido?**

Está inclinada y habla a pocos centímetros de mi cara. La oigo pero es como si todo fuera a cámara lenta.

Bien, una hora para salir de ese agujero, que era ¨su propiedad¨, o me las vería con Josh.

Ni tengo ganas de saber qué haría Josh ni realmente tengo ganas de estar aquí.

¿El problema? Puede que una hora no fuera suficiente para levantarme y salir por la puerta.

* * *

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta después de un largo parón. Espero poder subir capítulos con cierta regularidad._

 _Saludos =)_


	14. Capítulo 14

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 14**

Marte era un hervidero de polis esos días. Por supuesto todo se debía a que las víctimas del atentado fueron sus ¨compañeros de profesión¨.

Se apoyó en la pared y observó de lejos la zona del incidente.

Todo era una pantomima que destilaba hipocresía por todos los costados. ¿Acaso valían más las vidas de esos hombres que las de las personas corrientes? Y no es que considerara que la muerte de tantos policías no tuviera importancia. Lo que le molestaba era que la ISSP había permitido todo aquello. Y ahora hacían gala de algún tipo de patriotismo y se ponían en marcha para proteger a toda la población de más ataques terroristas como el de hacía unos días y el cual ¨ninguna organización¨ se había adjudicado aun.

Con tanto secretismo para que nadie supiera que habían metido la pata al permitir que un criminal de ese talante escapara, habían pegado el mayor resbalón posible. Y mucha gente inocente había pagado los platos rotos.

Tal vez era mucho suponer que el atentado fuera obra de Amir… ¿de verdad?

Según la última conversación que tuvo Jet con su amigo Bob, se había desatado una guerra interna en los servicios centrales de la ISSP. Estaban investigando a fondo a todos los empleados y a los miembros de empresas externas. No dejaban piedra sin levantar. A la vez, tenían un gran despliegue de operativos buscando a los supuestos culpables y a otros tantos patrullando las calles.

Por su parte, él había hecho algunas preguntas, husmeado un poco. Pero nadie había visto ni oído nada, y si alguien lo había hecho parecía que había muerto en la explosión.

Fue un auténtico desastre. No sobrevivió nadie de dentro del edificio. De las personas que la explosión pilló en los alrededores, pocas salieron con vida y ninguna de una sola pieza. Cientos de civiles muertos, varios niños… Una desgracia.

El edificio apenas aguantó un par de horas tras el incidente, se vino abajo y sepultó a parte del equipo de rescate…

 _Una organización de mierda_

Aun había cosas que le conmovían.

Laughing bull le dijo una vez que si estando acostumbrado a todo tipo de horrores tu corazón se estremece, significa que tu espíritu aún no está corrompido.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Entonces aun había esperanza para un descarriado como él.

* * *

Me miro fijamente los pies. Estoy sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas. No consigo enfocar bien la vista, un fuerte mareo me sacude. Cierro fuerte los ojos pero es peor.

Llevaré aquí unas horas. No conseguí llegar muy lejos una vez Josh me ayudó a salir del apartamento. Por suerte, el hombretón decidió que con empujarme hasta la calle había cumplido.

Estoy intentando reunir fuerzas. Desde hace un buen rato…

Mi mente no está en su mejor momento y me cuesta pensar, pero sin dinero no iba a poder conseguir gran cosa. Sin intercomunicador…

Veo que la gente que pasa por la calle se me queda mirando. Algunos con pena, otros con asco. Algunos hombres con expresiones que me ponen los pelos de punta.

Miro al cielo. Es gris, el aire está viciado. Todo muy desalentador.

Entonces pienso en mi casa. Pienso en ese camino empedrado. En mañanas nadando en el mar, en el cielo azul, sin nubes. La brisa en la cara…. ¿mi casa?

 **-Sí.-** sonrío.

Mi casa en otra vida. Aunque parece como si hubiera estado ahí ayer.

 _Es un recuerdo tan vívido…_

Me doy cuenta que me duele la cabeza. Me suele pasar. Casi me he acostumbrado estos años. Es como si tantos recuerdos quisieran desbordarse. Por ello, trato de no pensar en mi vida en la Tierra. No me hace bien, me hace añorar cosas, personas, que no puedo recuperar.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo me resulta agradable. No se siente como si te desgarrara el pecho. Es calmante, una sensación cálida.

 **-¡Chica!-** oigo una voz. **-Chica, ¿me escuchas?**

Levanto la cabeza y veo a una mujer, una anciana que me mira encorvada.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

Solo puedo asentirle.

 **-Me parece a mí que no. ¿Por qué no te levantas y me acompañas a casa? Parece que un té calentito te vendría bien.**

Esta señora quiere invitarme a su casa a tomar té. ¿Está loca? Podría ser una psicópata. Debo tener una pinta horrible. Tal vez ella tiene falta de visión.

 **-Venga, levántate o se hará tarde**.

¿Y si la psicópata es ella?

 _Total, para lo que tengo que perder creo que voy a tratar de llegar a ese té._

* * *

Le había resultado imposible mantenerse totalmente al margen. Llevaban unos días investigando ciertas pistas de manera muy discreta. Parecía que Amir seguía en Marte. Les estaba costando más de lo esperado dar con él. Lo había perseguido por media galaxia y era ahora, cuando más acorralado lo tenía, cuando más se le alejaba.

Últimamente todo salía mal. Se sentía incómodo desde que permitió a Faye marcharse aquel día. Además, se había despedido de Tina no en los mejores términos. Sabía que ella estaba algo enfadada con él.

Sin embargo, lo prioritario ahora era dar con ese malnacido.

Había acabado aunando fuerzas con Bob. Se soplaban cualquier cosa que averiguaran pese al riesgo que corrían. Se había acabado convirtiendo en algo personal.

Spike le decía que no olvidara que ya no era poli. Y no lo olvidaba, solo que no se perdonaría que ocurriera algo peor. Sabía que no era su responsabilidad, que no podría haber hecho nada para impedir el atentado. Pero estuvieron tan cerca en el crucero… Si aquella noche lo hubiera perseguido, tal vez aquello no estaría pasando. Aunque seguramente Faye habría muerto. Por ello, no se arrepentía. Aunque decirse todo aquello no hacía que durmiera mejor. Lo cierto es que no estaba durmiendo nada.

Spike estaba muy implicado en aquel cometido también. Verlo le hacía sentirse viejo. Lo veía tan cargado de energías, con tanta determinación, como si el cansancio en él no hiciera mella…

Era una suerte tener a su compañero de vuelta. Posiblemente Spike habría sido un buen poli, lo cual era muy irónico.

¨ _A veces los buenos son los malos y los malos no lo son tanto…_ ¨Alguien le dijo eso una vez. _Posiblemente ese alguien estuviera borracho._

* * *

Llevaba un rato con una sensación desagradable. Alguien le seguía. Estaba seguro.

Había intentado descubrir de quién se trataba sin delatarse, aun sin éxito.

No se encontraba en un buen barrio y no descartaba que alguien pensara robarle o algo peor. Posiblemente iba a tener una buena pelea ese día. Llevaba tanta frustración acumulada que no le vendría nada mal.

Dobló por algunas calles hasta entrar en un callejón más oscuro. En la siguiente esquina puso la espalda contra la pared y esperó a que su perseguidor se acercara.

Cuando lo escuchó cerca abandonó su posición, cogió al tipo por el cuello y lo pegó contra la pared.

 **-¿Por qué me sigues?**

Lo conocía. Era uno de los camellos a los que había interrogado en busca de información sobre Faye. Tal vez…

 **-¿Sabes algo de la mujer?**

 **-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo.**

 **-¿Cómo dices?.-** responde Spike alucinando.

 **-Después de que estuviste preguntando por ella desapareció.**

 **-Desapareció. ¿Qué quieres decir con ¨desapareció¨?-** su voz suena enfadada.

 _Lo cierto es que estoy enfadado_

 **-No la he vuelto a ver.**

 **-Así que sabías dónde estaba cuando te pregunté la otra vez.**

 **-Mira, tío. Ella no habría querido que te dijera nada. Tú me importas una mierda. Pero ahora ha desaparecido. Pensé que podrías haberla encontrado.**

Dándose cuenta de que aún lo está apretando contra la pared, lo suelta y da un paso hacia atrás.

 **-¿No está en su casa?**

 **-No está por ningún lado. Sé que volvió a su antiguo piso pero la echaron de allí y le he perdido la pista.**

 _Muchos datos. No es una simple conocida_

La última vez que la vio estaba perfectamente así que no entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto.

 **-¿Y qué pintas tú en todo esto? ¿Tenéis algún tipo de relación?**

 **-Mira, no he venido a que me hagas otro interrogatorio, si no sabes nada no me sirves.**

El tipo se aleja calle abajo.

 **-Deja de preocuparte, ella es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse muy bien. Seguramente le babeaste detrás y ha decidido que no quiere verte más. Las mujeres pueden ser muy crueles, ya lo aprenderás.**

Se da la vuelta y algo en su expresión le llama la atención.

 **-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?**

Ve que cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si librara una lucha interna consigo mismo.

 **-Necesito que me ayudes. Hay que encontrarla.**

 _Su mirada tiene algo que me pone nervioso_

Se acerca hacia él, vuelve a agarrarlo y presionarlo contra la pared.

 **-Habla claro antes de que pierda la paciencia. ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-No estaba llevando muy bien…**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-No estaba llevando bien la adicción.**

Mira a Spike compungido.

 **-¿Le estabas suministrando drogas? ¿Por eso la buscas, es un cliente importante?**

 **-¡No tienes ni idea de nada!**

Se miran fijamente. No hay parpadeos. Su mirada es inestable, puede ver cómo unas gotas de sudor se resbalan por su frente. No le gustaba ese tío.

 **-Puede que Faye esté en problemas.**

 **-Así que Faye.-** dice con desdén.

 **-Nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.**

 **-¿Qué más?**

 **-Me gusta pensar que somos algo así como amigos. Estaba pasando una mala racha y estaba intentando ayudarla. Me habló algo de ti, de la Bebop y de algunas personas más. Sé que ella no pretendía hacerlo. El caso es que necesito ayuda porque ella posiblemente la necesite y no soy capaz de encontrarla.**

Se queda callado un momento.

 _Así que ella ¨posiblemente¨ necesite ayuda_

 **-Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera acudido a ti.**

 **-No. Ella no me habría pedido ayuda a mí… Vamos a tener que hablar de algunas cosas.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 15**

Llevaba unos días en casa de Flora. Así se llamaba esa cariñosa mujer.

Flora me había llevado a su casa y luego me había ofrecido su sofá para quedarme cuanto lo necesitara.

No tenía ningún sitio mejor al que ir así que acepté.

Flora era una anciana de 98 años. Nació en la Tierra y esos días compartió conmigo muchos recuerdos. Era agradable escuchar a otra persona hablar de cómo era la vida allí, de cómo fue mi propia vida.

La bebida más fuerte que Flora tenía en su casa era té con miel. Así que había pasado ese tiempo entre temblores, sudores fríos y náuseas. No dormía y casi no podía comer.

Flora prácticamente no tenía nada para contactar con el exterior. Decía que prefería enterarse de las cosas hablando con la gente por la calle…

 _El aislamiento creo que me viene bien_

No saber nada más de ninguna cosa me quitaba posibles problemas en los que pensar.

Ahora estoy tirada en el sofá descansando. Miro las manchas del techo y los dibujos que forman. Estoy esperando que Flora vuelva a casa tras salir a hacer unas compras. Es una mujer que se desenvuelve muy bien sola pese a su avanzada edad.

Oigo la puerta abrirse y unos pasos entrando en la casa.

 _Un momento_

No solo escucho los viejos zapatos de Flora arrastrándose por el suelo, se oyen también unas fuertes pisabas, de alguien de gran tamaño.

El pánico me invade. No sé quién es pero me embarga un mal presentimiento.

 _ **-**_ **Pase, le prepararé un té.**

Ha invitado a otro desconocido a su casa…

 _¡Maldita sea, Flora!_

Los pasos se dirigen hacia la cocina. Me levanto como puedo del sofá. Tengo que encontrar algo con lo que defenderme.

 _¿Puede que todo esto sean paranoias mías?_

Prefiero estar preparada.

 **-No sea tímido, pase. Siempre es agradable tener nueva compañía.**

Desesperada, paseo la mirada por la habitación en busca de algún objeto que pueda servir.

 _Las agujas de Flora_

Sí, Flora es la típica viejecita que se pasa las tardes cosiendo ropa que nunca se pondrá. Me acerco y cojo las dos agujas de tamaño considerable.

 _Servirán_

Escucho a Flora reír en la cocina. Me voy acercando sin hacer ruido, todo mi malestar olvidado.

 **-Es usted muy amable, Flora.**

 _Un momento. Reconozco esa voz_

Me quedo tiesa a medio camino. Estoy paralizada, no me consigo mover. Esa voz la conozco.

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

 **-¿Y vive aquí usted sola?**

 **-No, ahora vive conmigo Faye. Una chica preciosa, debo presentársela, seguro harán buenas migas.**

 _¡Muévete!_

Mi cuerpo al fin reacciona. Vuelvo a dirigirme a la cocina, donde oigo cómo Flora sigue hablando con su invitado.

Me asomo y los veo. Flora está sentada a la mesa mientras él se apoya contra la pared bebiendo de una taza de té.

Flora me ve y su cara se transforma, toda ella felicidad, toda ella inocencia. Cómo se ha mantenido así en este mundo solo puede ser un milagro, y una desgracia.

 **-¡Faye! Déjame presentarte a este buen hombre**.

 **-Ya nos conocemos** -nuestras miradas se cruzan y el muy desgraciado sonríe. **-Y ¨buen hombre¨ no es una buena descripción.**

 **-Me hieres profundamente, Faye. Me ha costado lo suyo encontrarte.**

 **-¿Os conocéis?-** Flora parece perpleja.

 **-Déjala fuera de esto. Cualquier cosa que quieras de mí no tiene nada que ver con ella.**

 **-¿De verdad piensas que puedo obviar que esta señora sabe de este encuentro? Imagina lo que le podría contar a cualquiera. Es muy dada a confiar en todo el mundo.**

 **-¡No sabe nada! ¿Qué va a contar?**

De repente se mueve como un rayo. O él es muy rápido o mis ojos muy lentos en captar lo que ocurre en mi entorno.

Suelta la taza y agarra el cuchillo que está en la encimera.

Veo que se abalanza contra Flora y sin perder tiempo voy hacia él blandiendo las agujas.

Sin embargo, no soy todo lo rápida que era. Amir clava el cuchillo en Flora justo antes de que yo le inserte ambas agujas en la espalda. Lo escucho gritar y maldecir y de un manotazo me tira al suelo.

Miro hacia Flora, aun sentada en la silla. El mango del cuchillo le sobresale del vientre, sus manos sujetándolo sin fuerzas.

Los sonidos no me llegan con claridad, es como si estuviera debajo del agua. Me cuesta respirar.

Veo que Amir hace intentos por sacarse las agujas, retorciendo los brazos hacia su espalda, sin conseguirlo.

Me arrastro por el suelo hacia Flora. La miro a la cara, está muy pálida y sus ojos muy abiertos.

Me mira y empieza a boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Me da vueltas la cabeza.

 _No te desmayes, no te desmayes_

Llego hasta ella y me siento en el suelo a su lado. Le agarro la mano y la aprieto. Ella no separa la vista de mí.

 **-Lo siento.-** es lo único que consigo decir.

Ella deja de moverse. Sigue mirándome pero es una mirada desenfocada, carente de vida.

Intento encontrarle pulso…

 _Todo es mi culpa_

Miro el mango del cuchillo. Amir aún está ahí. Me giro y lo veo acercarse, furia en su cara. Agarro el cuchillo y lo saco del cuerpo de Flora. Giro mi brazo con fuerza lanzándole un corte a la cara. Él se lleva las manos a la herida, sangre inundándolas.

Sin más, echo a correr hacia la puerta, la abro y salgo a la calle. Empiezo a moverme entre la gente, corro todo lo que puedo, sin mirar atrás.

Me da miedo girarme, no quiero perder tiempo en ver si me sigue.

Me duele la garganta al intentar respirar y mi pecho arde. Sigo en mi carrera hasta que doblo en un callejón y me agacho detrás de unas cajas para intentar recuperar el aliento.

No pensé que me volvería a encontrar con Amir.

Se me va a salir el corazón del pecho.

 _No puedo morir así_

¿Por qué vendrá detrás de mí? Después del atentado está todo plagado de polis. Se ha arriesgado mucho al ir a mi encuentro.

 _Y Flora…_

Subestimé a Amir, es un maldito sádico.

Intento escuchar a mi alrededor alguna señal que me indique que se acerca. Pero no se oye nada más allá del ajetreo de las calles cercanas.

 _¡Maldita sea! Cuando pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar…_

Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y miro hacia el cielo. Permanezco ahí sentada aguardando y meditando cuál será el mejor camino a seguir. ¿Rendirse o continuar?

Es una perfecta oportunidad para mandar todo a la mierda y acabar con esta tortura. Pero es curioso cómo, pese a llevar este nivel de agotamiento al extremo y al cansancio que supone ver llegar cada nuevo día, hoy no se siente como si fuera el último acto.

 _Lo que daría ahora por un cigarrillo_


	16. Capítulo 16

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **-¿Acaso ahora necesitas justificación para los actos de otro?**

Bob estaba ofuscado. En parte lo comprendía, sabía cómo funcionaba esto.

 **-Solo digo que no tiene sentido que haya volado la comisaria. ¿Se fuga de prisión y en vez de intentar pasar desapercibido gana toda la atención que pueda esperarse? Entender sus razones podría ayudar a encontrarlo.**

 **-Jet, no pierdas el tiempo intentando comprender a un tipo que está inmerso en su propia locura. Estamos hasta el cuello de mierda. Solo hay que dar con ese malnacido y todos podremos descansar.**

 **-¿Piensas que sigue en el planeta?**

 **-No podemos controlar al 100% todas las salidas y entradas pero todo indica que es así. Según los expertos se tuvo que usar un detonador de un alcance relativamente corto. Los equipos de rescate llegaron en tiempo record a la zona afectada, el tráfico se cerró al completo durante horas y aún se está haciendo seguimiento de todas las naves… Así que sí, hay una probabilidad muy alta de que el individuo siga en el planeta. Y lo peor es que aún no conseguimos dar con él.**

La comunicación se corta. Jet se sienta y se pasa la mano por la cabeza con gesto derrotado. Llevaba días buscando sin resultado. Empezaba a estar realmente frustrado.

 **-¿Y dónde diablos estará metido ahora?**

Hacía un par de días que no tenía noticias de Spike.

 **-¡Maldito desconsiderado! Al menos podría avisar…**

* * *

Tenía bastante con lo que tenía. El estar con el ¨camellito guaperas¨ le estaba provocando ansiedad. Al final se haría viejo antes de tiempo y todo por culpa de esa ingrata mujer.

Había estado intentado mantener la calma. Faye siempre se supo cuidar sola y tenía un ángel de la guarda, pues siempre atraía un millón de problemas pero conseguía salir indemne de todos ellos.

Sin embargo, Richard estaba realmente preocupado y la conocía mejor que él mismo. Conocía a la nueva Faye, la cual era una completa extraña para Spike.

Cuando daba vueltas a sus últimos encuentros, sentía que debía volver a la Bebop y olvidarla.

 _Allá ella con lo suyo_

Sin embargo, como si de un crío se tratara, tenía la ligera esperanza de que hubiera una razón detrás de todo.

 _Esperanza…_ empezaba a sonar como un tío sensiblón. Definitivamente no le estaba sentado bien nada de esto.

Había pensado muchas veces en llamar a Jet y contarle lo que tenía entre manos. Pero, en su lugar, había apagado el comunicador. Prefería esperar a estar más o menos seguro de lo que iba a encontrar.

* * *

 _El juego del gato y el ratón_

Había estado toda la noche sin dormir, evitando que me encontrara y a su vez manteniéndolo localizado.

Me daba una sensación de intranquilidad, por no decir miedo, el perderlo de vista.

Había decidido seguir adelante. Se había convertido en un tema personal.

En su momento pensé que Amir quedaría en el pasado, un error más para mi lista. ¿Pero cómo dejar el tema aparcado sin más? Ahora no había opción, no pensaba permitir que acabara con mi vida, pero además no dejaría que saliera impune después de arrebatarle la vida a Flora.

 _Flora…_

Esa mujer solo ayudaba a los demás y confiaba en todos ciegamente. No merecía ese final, debería haber muerto en su cama, durmiendo pacíficamente cuando su momento llegara.

Había tomado una decisión. Tenía un nuevo objetivo y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir.

Había seguido a Amir hasta una zona apartada, en medio de edificios en ruinas. Lo veo entrar en un almacén para momentos después escuchar el sonido de una nave al ponerse en macha.

 _Se va…_

Veo la nave alzarse en el cielo hasta perderse de vista. Entro en el almacén, está vacío.

 _Parece que es el momento de volver a casa_

* * *

 _Ni rastro_

Había desaparecido completamente. Habían estado en todos los lugares que Faye solía frecuentar, le habían preguntado a todo con el que se cruzaban e interrogado a todos los camellos de la zona y… Nada!

Prácticamente no había dormido ni comido y no parecía estar más cerca de encontrarla. Se había separado de Richard hacia unas horas. Patrullaban la zona como sabuesos incansables.

Decidido a darse un respiro entra en el primer bar que encuentra. Pide una bebida mientras mira al exterior a través de la ventana. Está dando el primer trago cuando se atraganta. Escupe el líquido sobre la barra y sobre todo el que estaba por allí cerca y, entre resoplidos y ojos llorosos, se queda mirando fijamente hacia la calle antes de salir corriendo ignorando los gritos del barman.

Al salir mira en ambas direcciones.

 _¿Dónde está?_

Echa a correr y al doblar la esquina la observa de lejos.

 _Es ella, estoy seguro_

Casi sin poder creérselo y con las manos en los bolsillos empieza a seguirla de cerca con paso tranquilo. Está muy desmejorada, casi parece que no queda nada de esa mujer atrevida y presumida. Aun así, sigue teniendo ese algo que hace que los hombres se vuelvan a mirarla. Al darse cuenta que no para de recorrerla de arriba abajo con los ojos, fija la mirada en su nuca.

 _Esta vez no se escapa_

Pasan unos 10 minutos antes de que se pare en medio de la calle, sin girarse. Spike deja de andar quedando unos pasos por detrás.

 **-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** le responde con aire despreocupado.

 **-¿Me estás siguiendo?**

 **-No cambiarás, te crees el centro del universo.**

Faye gira la cara y lo mira fijamente. Tiene una mirada devastada que por un momento hace a Spike flaquear. Está por preguntarle qué ha pasado cuando ella se le adelanta.

 **-Tú tampoco cambiarás. Solo te interesa lo que te conviene y siempre crees que podrás salirte con la tuya. Es adaptativo rendirse de vez en cuando.**

Spike enciende un cigarrillo, cuando levanta la vista y la ve mirándolo alarga el paquete y le ofrece uno. La ve dudar, aun con la mirada fija en sus ojos, pero acaba aceptando el ofrecimiento, coge el cigarrillo y espera a que le pase el encendedor.

Ahí están los dos, de pie en medio de la muchedumbre y su ir y venir. Fumando.


	17. Capítulo 17

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 17**

Creo que nunca me había sentado tan bien el humo del cigarrillo. Miraba fijamente mi mano, el cigarrillo entre mis dedos, pero me negaba a pegarle una calada. Solo inhalaba el humo y era como rozar el cielo y que la boca se te hiciera agua.

 _Estoy realmente mal de la cabeza_

Siento un golpe en el hombro, luego otro en la espalda. La gente anda como loca y estamos en medio de la calle. Sin mirarlo me dirijo hacia una pared cercana para apoyarme.

Cuando pasé por delante de aquel bar, y lo vi dentro, me di cuenta de que debo estar gafada. Empecé a andar a paso ligero confiando en que no me hubiera visto… Pero como siempre nada sale como me gustaría.

Él se apoya a mi lado. Fuma y mira hacia el cielo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

 _Si esto es una lucha de resistencia está claro que tiene las de ganar_

Me gustaría odiarle pero no puedo. Me gustaría sentir indiferencia pero no es así. Desearía que nunca hubiera salido de ese bar y a la vez una emoción me nace en el pecho al ver que me siguió.

 _Debo ser bipolar_

Sin embargo, esto no es un cuento infantil ni yo una adolescente en plena efervescencia hormonal. Esto es el mundo real, y en el mundo real las cosas nunca son sencillas.

 _He aprendido bien la lección_

Le miro de reojo. El cigarro consumiéndose en mi mano.

 **-¿No fumas?**

 **-Lo estoy dejando.**

Y sí, lo he visto, no se me ha pasado por alto. Ha sido algo muy sutil pero sus labios se curvaron por un segundo como si mi afirmación le hiciera gracia.

 **-He decidido ir poco a poco. Por ahora seré fumadora pasiva.**

Y ahí está otra vez, en esta ocasión mucho más evidente. No sé si sentirme enojada o no. La situación es muy surrealista.

 **-¿Qué haces en esta zona?-** le pregunto.

 **-Pasaba por aquí.**

 **-¿Pasabas por aquí, decidiste entrar en un bar y salir rápidamente caminando por casualidad en mi misma dirección?**

 **-¡Oye, oye! ¿Me has estado espiando?**

Me sostiene la mirada y el muy embustero hasta parece indignado.

 **-¿Dónde está Jet?-** suspiro resignada.

 **-Supongo que en la Bebop. A su edad entra y sale cuando quiere y no me da explicaciones. Está pasando una etapa rebelde.**

¿Y esto? Se dedica a bromear como si no pasara nada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **-¿Sabes qué? Me marcho. Ha sido un placer, no te entretengo más.**

Me estoy girando para irme cuando me agarra del brazo.

 **-¿Estás en problemas?**

Me zafo de su agarre y empiezo a alejarme de él, pero le oigo siguiéndome de cerca. Acelero el paso y lo oigo acelerar. Paro de repente y puedo sentir su aliento en la nuca.

 **-No sería nada nuevo. Desde que nos conocemos eres la definición de problemas. Deja de ser tan tozuda y reconoce que te vendría bien una mano.**

 **-No te creas tan listo. No necesito nada de ti.**

Ahora sí que estoy realmente enfadada.

 **-¿Estás enganchada?**

Vuelvo a intentar marcharme pero se me pone delante impidiéndome continuar.

 **-¡No seas cría! No te estoy juzgando. He visto a mucha gente que se lo toma a broma y luego se le escapa de las manos. No tienes que volver a donde sea que creas tener que ir. Tu habitación en la Bebop sigue libre, tus cosas siguen allí.**

Este imbécil es experto es hacer las cosas difíciles. Le encantan las situaciones complicadas. Supongo que, a su manera, está igual o más jodido que yo.

 **-No voy a volver.**

 **-Antes me hablaste sobre que rendirse era adaptativo. Siempre fuiste una oportunista y posiblemente esa sea la razón de que sobrevivieras todo este tiempo, haciendo siempre lo que más te convenía. ¿No ves adaptativo el aprovecharte de la situación? ¿Tienes dinero? –** Hace una pequeña pausa y continúa.- **Vuelve a trabajar con nosotros, ahorra y recupérate y luego haz lo que quieras. No te vamos a retener.**

Se hace el silencio. Realmente ya no sé qué decirle…

 **-No te entiendo.**

Abre los ojos confundido.

 **-Debes ser muy hipócrita para montar todo este numerito-** me froto los ojos cansada.

 **-¿Me la estás devolviendo o algo así?**

Quedo congelada.

 _Se refiere a aquel día, a nuestra dramática despedida_

Nunca imaginé que Spike fuera a hacer alusión a ese momento.

 **-¿Faye?**

 _Lo que me faltaba_

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Richard que se acerca corriendo, se acerca demasiado.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza fuertemente. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido en rechazo. No hace mucho tiempo que me habría dado igual su contacto físico pero ahora mismo me resulta muy incómodo. Él me sujeta por los hombros y se separa para mirarme.

 **-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?...-** Richard sigue hablando, le falta el aliento y de vez en cuando me zarandea.

Debo tener el alma podrida por utilizarlo siempre que lo necesito y desear que esté lo más lejos posible el resto del tiempo.

 _Pero en el fondo es por su bien_

Es tan transparente con respecto a sus sentimientos que me hace sentir como una persona odiosa por no poder corresponderle. No lo entiende ni lo entenderá.

Viéndolo a él no puedo evitar preguntarme si yo alguna vez fui tan obvia, si alguna vez llegué a dar pena o a hacer sentir a otros mal e incómodos, o a ¨otro¨ para ser más exactos. Tal vez, en aquella ocasión que me gustaría olvidar, o cuando me puse histérica después, delante de Jet, cuando no aparecía. Puede que diera la impresión de ser una debilucha necesitada y por eso ahora no me dejan en paz…

Tal vez todo me pasara por hacerle desaires a muchos desgraciados enamoradizos… Y viendo a Richard se ve que no me espera nada bueno si es que el karma existe.

 **-…no te encontrábamos por ningún lado. Y con lo del atentado de por medio…-** algo de lo que Richard dice me llama la atención. ¨Encontrábamos¨, usa el plural.

Miro hacia atrás y contemplo a Spike. Ahí está, fumando y presenciando la escena como si le aburriera y no fuera con él.

 _Debo usar la cabeza y jugar bien mis cartas_

 **-¡Basta!-** paro su diatriba **.-Estaba solucionando algunas cosas.**

Me mira alucinado.

 **-¿Y ya está?**

 **-Sí, gracias.**

Oigo una risa a mis espaldas.

 **-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Siento no haberte dicho que me iba. Gracias por todo.**

Intento alejarme pero me sujeta del brazo. Una mala costumbre que están adquiriendo todos a mí alrededor.

 **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-Vuelve a casa-** contesta Spike

 _¿Quién le habrá dado vela en este entierro?_

 **-¿Vuelves a tu piso? Está bien, más tarde pasaré por ahí.**

 **-No vuelve al piso. Regresa a la Bebop. Así que despídete, chaval, que tenemos cosas que hacer.**

No sé por qué no dije nada en ese momento. Veía la conversación entre esos dos tener lugar pero me sentía como una mera espectadora, sin derecho a intervenir.

Spike encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y se quedó ahí, esperando impasible.

Contemplo la cara de Richard, mi ancla a este mundo durante mi última crisis y un gran aliado en esta parodia de vida miserable que me tocó representar. Nunca podría pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, nunca podría compensarle por todos los malos ratos y los desprecios continuos que le he hecho.

 **-Nos vemos, Richard. Cuídate.**

Sin ganas de que esto se prolongara más, ahora sí, consigo alejarme de Richard. Sin embargo, de mi sombra particular me va a resultar más complicado.

Llevo el cigarrillo casi consumido a mis labios, el humo llenando mis pulmones me calma.

 **-Creía que lo estabas dejando.**

 _A ti también intento dejarte y no hay manera_


	18. Capítulo 18

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 18**

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Prácticamente le había estado suplicando. No se reconocía. Pero algo tenía claro, de una manera u otra se iba a salir con la suya.

Había sido una situación rara cuanto menos. No sabía cómo sentirse en el momento que vio a ese pobre desgraciado caer sobre ella. El chico debía darse cuenta de la realidad cuanto antes, como no despertara pronto solo iba a recibir palos.

En el fondo, no podía evitar sentir pena por él. La estuvo buscando sin descanso en medio de una angustia constante y Faye fue bastante fría. Cosa que en parte le tranquilizaba. Si se hubiera mostrado igual de efusiva no la habría reconocido en absoluto.

 **-Estamos andando en dirección contraria.**

 **-Tú estás andando en dirección contraria.**

 _Cuando pensaba que había ganado la guerra se me presenta una nueva batalla_

 **-Creo que tenemos falta de comunicación.**

Faye para y se vuelve para mirar a Spike con asombro.

 **-Perdona, ¿tienes algún problema en la cabeza?**

 **-Digo, tal vez deberías tratar de explicarme la situación. Voy dando palos de ciego y no avanzamos nada.**

 **-¿La situación?-** lucía realmente enfadada. Su carácter haciendo aparición. **\- La situación es que piensas que, porque tú has vuelto, todo debe ser como antes. La situación es que te fuiste y ya no tienes derecho a decirnos a los que nos quedamos en esa nave que debemos revertir todos los cambios, que nuestra nueva vida no cuenta, solo porque tú has decidido volver de entre los muertos.**

Estaba, literalmente resoplando. Sabía que tenía toda la razón. Al principio decidió enfrentar a Jet y recibir el golpe que posiblemente merecía pero, en el fondo, siempre pensó que Faye, pese a indignarse, acabaría quitándole importancia y que hasta se alegraría de verlo.

Ella tenía razón. Debía ser muy egoísta. Cuando dejó los Red Dragon era como si viviera la vida de otro. Era otra persona, una versión distinta de Spike, como una imitación barata. Y al final, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba cerrar el capítulo que dejó abierto para empezar realmente a vivir de nuevo. Pero le costó más de lo que pensaba.

Faye parecía haber cortado por lo sano.

 _Supongo que ella ha vivido más vidas que yo_

 **-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿No tienes ninguna respuesta ingeniosa?**

 **-No tengo nada que aportar, todo lo que has dicho es cierto.**

 **-¿Me das la razón como a los locos?**

No veía ninguna manera de salir victorioso. Era la mujer más terca que había conocido.

 **-No, te doy la razón porque la tienes. Pero sigue sin explicar por qué te niegas tan rotundamente a volver a la Bebop. Entiendo que tienes tu vida y no soy nadie para obligarte a abandonarla pero, Faye, ¿qué quieres conservar realmente? Tal como yo lo veo no tienes mucho que perder.**

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras espera su respuesta.

 **-No me conoces lo más mínimo. Lo cierto es que nunca llegaste a conocerme.**

Spike empieza a ponerse nervioso. Nunca lo demostraría pero el pulso se le acelera y empieza a incomodarle la conversación. Algo ha cambiado en el ambiente.

 **-Tenías que ir a algún sitio. Ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Te acompaño, solucionas lo que sea que tengas pendiente y, mientras, vas pensando en volver con nosotros.**

Ella lo mira fijamente durante unos instantes. Al final suspira y sigue andando a paso constante con Spike siguiéndole de cerca.

Siento una angustia en el pecho, como si estuviera reviviendo una mala experiencia.

En el fondo ya me da igual, me da igual que Spike me siga y me da igual cualquier cosa que salga por su boca. ¿Quiere venir? Pues que venga.

No habría estado mal si hubiera podido cambiarme de ropa y adecentarme un poco. El no pasar por casa de Richard antes de venir fue un fallo técnico, pero lo cierto es que ya no puedo volver ahí, al menos no después de mi nuevo desaire.

 **-¿Tienes dinero?-** Spike solo responde levantando una ceja. **-Necesito pasar por casa y queda un poco lejos para ir andando. Paga un taxi.**

Él solo me mira y no responde pero al final paga.

Mi piso nuevo, y casi sin usar, se encuentra en una de las mejores zonas de Marte.

 _Una lástima no haber podido disfrutarlo_

No tenía claro si iba a poder acceder con mi código. Suponía que M lo había cambiado cuando prácticamente me desechó como a basura, pero había guardado algunos documentos y pertenencias que quería recuperar.

Entramos en el edificio y el portero se nos queda mirando extrañado.

 _Las pintas…_

Veo que empieza a acercarse.

 **-He tenido un pequeño percance pero estoy de vuelta. Subo a mi suite Adolf, que tenga un buen día.**

 _Adolf se llamaba, ¿verdad?_

No da señales de estar desconforme así que parece que sí. De repente parece reconocerme y con una inclinación vuelve a alejarse.

Nos dirigimos a los ascensores en un eterno mutismo. Cuando el ascensor para en el piso correcto, recorremos el pasillo hasta mi puerta. Introduzco el código cruzando los dedos y… _¡bingo!_

La puerta se abre. Pasamos al recibidor y me invade una inquietud. Enciendo las luces y al pasar a la sala quedo estupefacta.

 **-Parece que han entrado a robar-** comenta Spike con el ceño fruncido.

La habitación está hecha un desastre. Han destrozado todos los muebles, veo ropa tirada por todas partes. Voy al dormitorio y no está mejor. Creo que saber quién puede haber sido el causante, pero son pocos los que sabían esta dirección.

 _Vale, al grano_

En el fondo nada de ese piso era mío.

Entre el estropicio que hay en la cocina encuentro un cuchillo que me podría servir. Me dirijo hacia la escalera que sube a una terraza cubierta. Al llegar arriba cuento las baldosas.

 _Tres hacia delante, dos a la derecha, una hacia delante, cuatro a la izquierda…_

Al llegar al sitio indicado y con ayuda del cuchillo, trato de levantar con cuidado la baldosa.

 _Está todo, menos mal_

Cojo una funda de plástico con la documentación y un par de pistolas.

Spike está de pie contemplando la extensión de la terraza.

 **-Pues sí que te lo montabas bien.**

Lo ignoro mientras vuelvo a colocar la baldosa en su sitio. Paso por su lado y bajo las escaleras. En medio de todo ese desorden intento encontrar algo de ropa.

Estoy en plena faena levantando y tirando cosas por los aires cuando veo pasar a Spike, como Pedro por su casa, en dirección a la cocina. Voy detrás de él y lo veo abrir la nevera y rebuscar dentro.

 _No tiene vergüenza_

Sigo a lo mío cuando empiezo a escuchar un pitido intermitente.

 **-¿Te queda mucho?**

 **-¡SHHH!**

Pongo atención y lo vuelvo a oír.

 **-¿Oyes eso?**

 **-¿El qué?**

Se inclina e intenta escuchar.

 **-¿Qué es ese sonido?**

 **-No lo sé.**

Empiezo a rebuscar por todos lados intentando dar con el origen de ese pequeño sonido. A gatas por el suelo recorro la estancia acercándome cada vez más.

 **-Parece que viene de este mueble.**

Abro un pequeño armario, con Spike justo detrás de mí.

Ante nosotros aparece una luz roja parpadeante que procede de un extraño aparato lleno de cables. Una pantalla muestra unos números, números que cambian.

 _Una cuenta atrás_

Nos quedamos observando al nuevo objeto de nuestro interés como dos estúpidos hasta que nos miramos y un reconocimiento pasa por nuestros ojos.

 **-Dos minutos-** balbucea Spike

Vuelvo a mirar los números.

 **-Algo menos-** respondo. **\- Estamos a 20 pisos del suelo.**

Como si despertara de repente, Spike me levanta del suelo tirándome del brazo y me arrastra a la puerta, la cierra cuando salimos y echa a correr hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Vamos a bajar 20 pisos en menos de 2 minutos?**

Spike no me responde, acelera el paso y baja a saltos los escalones. Va tan rápido que me cuesta mantener su ritmo, hago lo posible por no ser arrastrada. Tropiezo y me agarra bajo la axila impulsándome y continuando en su loca carrera.

 _¿Sería realmente una bomba?_

Como si el destino quisiera responder a mi pregunta, se oye un fuerte estruendo y la vibración que sufren los cimientos del edificio nos hace caer hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras. Un pitido horrible parece querer partirme la cabeza en dos.

Una inmensa nube de humo y polvo se cuela por el hueco de la escalera hacia nosotros. Cae con fuerza golpeándonos e impidiendo que podamos respirar.

Spike se levanta llevándome con él y sigue moviéndose. Nos tapamos la boca y la nariz con la mano intentando coger algo de aire.

Se empieza a escuchar un chirrido que me pone los pelos de punta. Justo detrás de nosotros se desploma parte de la escalera. Miro para atrás desconcertada cuando siento un fuerte tirón del brazo. Spike me incita a darme prisa.

Empiezo a toser de forma compulsiva y me embarga una sensación de ahogo. Cuando siento que no puedo más, Spike se desvía hacia un costado y salimos de las escaleras hacia el interior del edificio.

Debe haber saltado el generador de emergencia. La luz viene y va sumiéndonos por momentos en la oscuridad. La gente grita y corre en todas direcciones. Oigo llantos, quiero volverme a mirar pero el agarre en mi brazo es firme y no me permite parar.

Me entra el pánico. Las rodillas me tiemblan y me siento inestable. Las piernas me fallan y me arrodillo en el suelo. Spike se vuelve y me mira. Se agacha y trata de decirme algo pero, pese a que veo sus labios moverse, no le escucho. Aun me zumban los oídos.

Spike me zarandea fuerte sujetándome por los hombros. Por encima de su cabeza veo que el techo de desploma.

 _Es una maldita locura_


	19. Capítulo 19

**The Blue**

 **Capítulo 19**

Cuando Faye abrió ese armario y se quedaron mirando como borregos una especie de máquina con cables no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

No se perdonaría nunca los segundos que tardó en reaccionar. ¿De verdad tenían que estar en el piso 20 de un condenado edificio que ocultaba una bomba?

Desesperado tiró de Faye escaleras abajo. No sabía qué esperaba conseguir realmente. Con suerte se verían afectadas un par de plantas y la estructura del edificio aguantaría.

Pero cuando tuvo lugar la explosión, y se les dificultó el respirar, tuvieron que abandonar las escaleras. ¿Estarían mucho más cerca del suelo…?

Caminando entre la gente que corría despavorida o se lamentaba, de repente Faye cae al suelo. Cuando trata de ver qué le ocurre ve que tiene las pupilas muy dilatadas.

 _Posiblemente esté en shock_

A sus espaldas se desploma parte del techo esparciendo más polvo y dificultando ver o respirar.

Con un brusco tirón, levanta a Faye y echa a andar en dirección contraria. Al final del pasillo hay un ventanal. Se acerca a contemplar el exterior.

 _Malditamente lejos del suelo_

Se da la vuelta y otra parte del techo cae sepultando a varias personas.

 **-¡Joder!-** replica en medio del estrés.

Suelta a Faye y se acerca para intentar ayudar a una mujer que tiene las piernas atrapadas.

Empieza a caer polvo del techo. Mira hacia arriba para ver cómo una grieta se hace cada vez más grande. Sin pensarlo, empuja a Faye y la pega contra la pared protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Cuando se atreve a mirar no hay rastro de la mujer.

 _Hay que ponerse en marcha_

Con Faye sujeta por la mano, empiezan a subir por encima de los escombros, pero el siguiente tramo está totalmente bloqueado.

Carga contra una puerta intentando abrirla sin éxito. Le da patadas con el mismo resultado.

Saca la pistola y se ensaña con ella hasta que, tras un pitido, se abre sola.

Entran en la habitación y se acerca a la ventana. Comprueba el grosor del cristal. Le dispara un par de veces y con ayuda de una silla rompe la ventana.

Se asoma y busca algo de lo que se puedan sujetar. Con la manga limpia los cristales, pasa una pierna por la ventana y se estira hacia afuera intentando ver mejor.

 **-¿Estás loco?**

 **-¿Vuelves a hablar?**

 **-Te vas a matar.**

Faye está tiritando y le tiembla la voz. Sabe que está asustada y él se siente impotente. No ve ninguna salida a la situación.

El suelo empieza a temblar estrepitosamente. Mira hacia arriba y ve una estructura envuelta en llamas dirigiéndose hacia él. Tiene el tiempo justo para saltar dentro antes de que se le viniera encima.

Jadeante mira a Faye que lo contempla con grandes ojos.

 **-¿Qué hacemos?-** pregunta. Al no recibir respuesta continua **.-Es una manera un tanto estúpida de morir.**

 **-¿Estúpida? Es bastante trágica. No todos los días se tiene la posibilidad de morir en un edificio que se viene abajo tras la explosión de una bomba-** suelta una risa intentando aligerar el ambiente.

 _¡Lo que daría por un cigarrillo!_

Se vuelve a sentir un fuerte temblor. El edificio resuena, gimiendo como un animal herido. A través de la ventana observa cómo masas indeterminadas caen desde lo alto del edificio, arrastrando nubes oscuras de humo y polvo.

Spike hace intención de volver a asomarse cuando casi es golpeado. Al fijarse se da cuenta que lo que caía era un hombre. Mira a los lados y desde distintas ventanas y en distintos pisos varias personas se precipitan al vacío.

 _Qué puto desastre_

 **-Tal vez deberíamos probar.**

 **-¿Cómo dices?-** se vuelve y mira a Faye.

 **-Digo que para morir aquí sepultados deberíamos probar, con suerte sobrevivimos.**

 **-¿Has visto la caída que hay?**

 **-No, no la he visto.**

Faye lo mira fijamente a los ojos y de alguna manera le roba el aliento. Cómo le gustaría no estar en esa situación.

De repente el comunicador suena. Cuando descuelga se oye la voz de Jet.

 **-Ha habido otra explosión. ¿Dónde demonios estás?**

 **-¿Sabes el edificio donde estaba la bomba?**

 **-Lo estoy viendo en las noticias.**

 **-Bueno pues ahí estamos.**

 **-¿Cómo dices?**

 **-Faye y yo. Estamos atrapados dentro.**

 **-Voy para allá.**

 **-No creo que puedas hacer nada, no llegarías lo suficientemente rápido.**

 **-Volveré a llamar.**

La comunicación se corta y se queda mirando el aparato sin saber qué hacer.

Otro temblor les sacude y la pared que da a la estancia de al lado se desploma. ¿Podría ser que les fuera a sonreír la suerte? Le había ganado el pulso a la muerte en demasiadas ocasiones para acabar así.

 **-Vamos.**

Tras comprobar que Faye le seguía se dirigen hacia el nuevo camino abierto. Entran en el piso de al lado, van hacia la puerta y al abrirla ven que en esa parte el camino está despejado.

Vuelve a dirigirse a las escaleras. Están más o menos transitables. Mira hacia arriba y al comprobar que no parece que vaya a haber un derrumbe inminente empiezan a bajar poco a poco por las escaleras.

Descienden entre escalones desaparecidos y tramos obstaculizados por escombros. Poco a poco van sorteando todos los impedimentos y bajan un par de pisos hasta que se encuentran con el camino completamente bloqueado.

Al asomarse por el hueco de la escalera, Spike ve la oportunidad de bajar por ahí. Intenta descolgarse de la barandilla cuando esta se cae. Consigue estabilizarse y seguir en las escaleras por poco.

 **-¿Prefieres saltar por aquí que por donde yo propuse?**

 **-Bajaremos poco a poco. Podemos saltar al tramo de escaleras de en frente, no es tan difícil y no es tanta la caída. Solo hay que tomar impulso.**

 **-Sí, claro.**

 **-Iré yo primero.**

Se balancea sobre sus pies, adelante y atrás, un par de veces para tomar impulso y salta, aterrizando de manera exitosa.

 **-Ahora tú.**

Faye mira hacia abajo calculando la caída y luego mira a Spike no muy convencida.

 **-Ahora o nunca, gitana.**


End file.
